Remembrance
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: Ichigo, Uryuu, Rukia and Orihime manage to remember their past lives during the War. But being sent to the academy and clever Captains causes problems. How long can they keep up the act that they don't remember? Sequel to Familiar. Many pairings.
1. Of Bankai, Dreams, and Monsters

_**Disclaimer: Sometimes I think these things are pointless. Do you honestly think I own Bleach? 'Cuz I don't.**_

_**Summary: When Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu and Rukia are attacked one night, Ichigo's powers managed to manifest again. Suspicious of the strange Hollow activity, enter the Shinigami. Sequel to "Familiar". IchiRuki IshiHime TatsuRen and others.**_

_**A/N: Well, this is a sequel to my oneshot "Familiar" I started writing this the night I posted it. I've tried to do the multi-chapter thing before, but it didn't work out so well, so I hope this will. If you plan on reading this, you don't have to have read "Familiar" but I would suggest it. Thanks to everyone who review that. Some of the things in italics are taken directly from Bleach Volume 19, Chapter 162, Black Moon Rising, so I don't own that. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Remembrance**_

Kurosaki Ichigo was tossing and turning in his bed. The cause of this unease? The nightmares that had plagued him for most of his life, had returned, and with a vengeance.

_Ichigo was on his knees, battered and bruised. He was fighting someone. He knew the man's name, and yet he didn't._

_The man was staring at him in shock. "What?"_

_Ichigo answered, although he had no idea what the question was, nor the answer. "You heard me. Don't make me say it again. OR don't you believe what you're seeing? It's the truth," he paused than continued, "even if you can't believe. I'm nowhere near finished, Kuchiki Byakuya!"_

_Ichigo's voice continued to remain cocky, and yet he had no idea what he was talking about. "Watch closely. This is my Bankai."_

_'My what?' Ichigo asked himself. But his body moved on its own accord. He rose to his feet and hefted a huge sword. _

_The man just continued to stare at him. Ichigo could feel the energy around them. It was palpable._

_The sword in his hands seemed to sing with powers as he gripped it with his left hand as well as his right. "BAN-"_

"KAI."

Ichigo woke up, sweating, and panting. "What the hell...?" he muttered.

"Ichigo?" a voice came from the door. "Ichigo are you alright, dear?"

It was his mother.

"Yeah mom," he replied. "I'm fine."

"You were shouting something about someone not believing something," she continued. "What was it about?"

"Dunno. Couldn't tell you, mom."

Kurosaki Masaki sighed. "Alright," she gave him a strange look. "Dinner's on the table dear, coming down?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "I'll be right there."

She left him with his thoughts. He frowned as he left the room. "What the hell is Bankai?" he wondered.

* * *

About an hour later, Ichigo was walking through the empty streets of Kakura, trying to clear his head. He was getting nowhere with his mental predicament, and when he looked up, he was standing in front of the neighborhood's park. 

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

It was Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, and Kuchiki Rukia, his three best friends. "Hey guys," he said as he walked over.

"How are you?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Fine, I guess… I ended up taking a nap when I got home, and had one weird dream. I was fighting some weird guy, and we both had swords. I knew his name, even though I had never met him before."

Ishida nodded, "I too, had an odd daydream when I got home. I was shooting strange creatures with a glowing bow."

"Tell me about it," Rukia added. "I dreamt I was being executed." She paused. "I think."

Orihime nodded vigorously. "There was a talking kitty in my dream, and it sounded like a guy cat, but then it transformed into a lady, and hit some weird guy wearing a hat and clogs over the head with a fan that the guy had been holding, and then he wined and called her something "-sama" but I can't remember what her name was and then she called him a pervert and-"

The group had started laughing. "Wow, Inoue, I can't believe you managed to say all that in one breath," Ichigo laughed. "And even discussing strange dreams, you managed to have the weirdest."

Rukia giggled. "Did you ever notice that there's something wrong with us?" she asked.

"No," Ichigo said sarcastically. "Really?" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Strawberry!"

"Midget," Ichigo returned, his voice even. He didn't need to say it any louder. She really hated that nickname. "I've been having weird dreams a lot lately, now that I think about it," he commented. "There was a really odd one two nights ago, in which I was fighting this really freaky looking guy with red hair. The dude had all these tattoos, even as his eyebrows!"

Everyone laughed. "Do you remember his name?" Rukia asked. "Because he sounds strangely familiar."

Ichigo shrugged. "Not really. He kept calling me "Strawberry" so I called him "Pineapple". Don't ask me why though."

Ishida nodded. "I had a strange dream two nights ago as well. There was a strange man who kept calling me "Quincy" and wanted to do experiments on me…."

Everyone shuddered, except Rukia who twitched. "That didn't come out quite right, Ishida-kun," she pointed out.

Everyone paused, and then it clicked, and they all shuddered again.

Ichigo frowned, as the name of the man from his dream came back. "Hey Rukia?"

"What?"

"Do you have a…." he trailed off.

The air had become unbelievably heavy. The four fell to their knees. "What the hell…?" Ichigo muttered.

The sudden change in pressure pressed down so hard on the others that they were hardly able to breath, let alone speak.

And then it appeared. It looked human enough, if you ignored the huge hole in its chest and the bone white mask that covered half its face. It looked down at them. "Well, well, well. Look what I managed to snag," it said in a deep bass voice. "Four War heroes." It chuckled evilly. "You all look so delicious, I wonder who I should eat first… Perhaps the short one."

It reached out a hand towards Rukia, who was unable to make any move against it. The creature wrapped its fingers around her, and lifted her into the air. "You will make a fine appetizer," it growled.

Rukia managed to break the constraints on her voice and shouted loudly. "HELP ME, DAMN IT!"

Ichigo rose to his feet shaking. "Let her go!" he shouted. "Put her down!"

The creature chuckled, but made no move to comply.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted. His name meant "one who protects" but he had never had anyone to protect. Now he had friends to help, and he was unable to protect them or himself. He was pathetic. "Damn it all!" he said again.

A few mere inches away from its mouth, the arm and hand holding Rukia froze. So did everything else.

And then, Ichigo wasn't in the park anymore. He was standing on the side a skyscraper. He gave a yelp and fell onto his butt. He heard a chuckle, and looked up. In front of him stood two people. One was a black haired man with dark sunglasses, and was wearing a cape. The other had white hair, a white face, a white outfit and demented eyes. That was the one who was chuckling and that was the one that spoke. "Welcome back, King."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but...I couldn't help myself. I already have most of Chapter 2 written out, so you shouldn't have to wait that long for it. I hope you liked Chapter 1. Please leave a review! They help motivate!_


	2. Of Shinigami, Arrancars and Missions

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, now would it? _

_A/N: Chapter 2. I actually had a good portion at this written when I posted Chapter 1, so I probably should have added more, but I really like where I ended it, despite the cliffhanger. Well, new (old) characters are introduced in this chapter, so enjoy! And Review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Of Shinigami, Arrancars and Missions **_

Ichigo blinked. "What the…who the hell are you?" he demanded.

The white one looked surprised. "Ya don' remember us King?" he asked. "Awww…c'mon, try to remember us!"

The dark haired one spoke next. "We are you partners, Ichigo. Even if you don't remember us now, you will soon." He changed topics surprisingly quickly. "Do you want to protect your friends, Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo frowned at the speed in which the man changed topics. "O-of course," he stuttered.

"Can you trust me, Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo started at him. He had no idea who he was, and yet something in his gut told him that he could. "Yeah. You'll help me save my friends, then?"

"If you trust us."

"'Us'?" Ichigo repeated, eying the white one dubiously.

The receiver of his stare grinned. "C'mon King. We can play nice. I'll even let you stay King if you want."

Something told Ichigo that he could trust both of them, and his gut generally was right. He nodded, "Aright," he said. "Help me protect my friends."

* * *

Orihime shrieked, "Kurosaki-kun!" 

One minute the orange haired teen had been shouting angrily at the monster, and the next, he had fallen over, apparently unconscious.

Rukia stopped shouting for a split second, but then caught Ichigo's body out of the corner of her eye. "ICHIGO!" she shouted.

And then she was falling. The hand that the monster had been holding her in had seemingly opened on its own accord. Right before she hit the ground, something caught her. She looked up, and found herself staring up into a very demented white mask.

"YAH!" she screamed.

A voice from behind the mask spoke. "Shut up, midget!"

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

The voice didn't reply. The Ichigo-looking figure set her down next to Orihime and Uryuu and jumped back towards the monster, who was glaring at him.

Rukia looked down at Ichigo's body, and then at the figure that had saved her. "What the hell, Ichigo," she whispered.

* * *

Ichigo had never felt more alive, and yet he was physically dead. He could feel the power flowing through his veins, despite how corny it sounded. 

He gave an exuberated laugh, but it came out rather maniacal. He jumped at the monster. _'The arrancar,'_ the dark haired man's voice spoke in his head, giving Ichigo its name. He swung the giant sword at the arrancar's arm.

In its surprise, the creature was unable to make any move to block Ichigo, and its arm flew off, leaving a bloody trail on the ground.

The arrancar roared in fury, cradling the stump. "You will regret that, brat. You will regret that."

And then it was gone. Not even the arm remained.

Ichigo let out a sigh, and felt the mask fall off his face. "Ugh," he muttered. He made his way back to his friends, who were staring at him in shock. Somehow the orange haired teen knew that he needed to get back into his body. He slipped back into the motionless vessel and blinked in surprise as he was assaulted by an all encompassing fatigue and soreness.

His three friends' faces appeared above his head. "What the hell was that about, Strawberry?" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo blinked. Everything seemed unnaturally funny right then. "You're ok midget…" he chuckled. "Tha's good. I was hopin' you'd be…" he laughed again.

Ishida stared down at the snickering form of his friend. "He drunk on exhaustion or something," he muttered. "We'd best get him home. He'll need some sleep before the first degree _I_ plan on giving him." The others nodded in agreement.

Together they walked the woozy teen back to his house, where they threw him unceremoniously onto his bed.

"What happened to him?" Masaki asked in shock.

Rukia shrugged. "He hit his head. Tripped over a branch or something."

She nodded, but looked back into her son's room suspiciously.

"Tell him we'll see him in school, Kurosaki-san?" Orihime asked.

"Alright," she told them, and watched them leave through the front door. She looked back in on her son. "Ichigo, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

Ichigo was vaguely aware of the hushed voices of his friends and mother. He also vaguely recalled muttering before he fully passed out, "Thanks for the help, Zangetsu, Hichigo."

* * *

In the 120 years since she had died, Tatsuki had graduated the Academy at the top of her class, gained her Shikai, and had become the Vice-Captain of Thirteenth Division. 

Tatsuki knew that some thought she was trying to replace Kuchiki Rukia. In truth, Tatsuki had to wonder if she even came close to measuring up to the person and Shinigami that Rukia had been. However, when she thought like that, she became depressed and forced herself to stop.

It was a bright day in the Seireitei when Tatsuki heard her office door open up. She looked up from her paperwork and found the unusually serious face of her husband, Fifth Division Captain, Abarai Renji. "Hey," he said.

She frowned. "Hi yourself. What's wrong?" she asked.

"You heard there was a Captain's meeting?" he asked, moving to take the seat across from her.

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah, Ukitake-taichou hasn't gotten back from it yet."

"He's still talking to Yamamoto-sou-taichou," Renji told her with a sigh. "The meeting had to do with a mission to the Real World."

"And they had to invite the Captains, why?" she asked.

Renji scowled, "Let me finish," he told her. "Anyway, I was pre-volunteered for it, but I pointed it out that our anniversary was coming up. Yamamoto suggested you come as well, figuring you might want to revisit your old home. I told him I'd let you know-"

"Renji," Tatsuki said in a low voice. "What's the damn mission already?"

The redhead gave her a strange look. "We're going to Karakura," he told her. At her surprised look, he continued, "Last night, an extremely high reiatsu was recorded in the disrict. We believe that it was an Arrancar's."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah," he said. "But the weirdest thing was, that before it disappeared, we got a reading of another insanely high reiatsu. We're pretty sure it was a vizard's."

Tatsuki stared at him. "I though they were eradicated during the War, because Aizen thought they were a threat."

Renji nodded. "So did we, but we're pretty sure of what are reading said. So, they're sending a team down to check it out."

"Who's on the team?"

"Me, you if you'll come, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya," he ticked them off his fingers.

Tatsuki chuckled, "Not Keigo or Mizuru" she asked. "Or either of the Kurosaki twins?"

Renji shook his head. "Isshin wouldn't let them. Something about it not being the mission for them. And Yamamoto didn't really want Mizuru or Keigo in the Real World right yet. They're still fight over the position of fourth seat, and Yama doesn't want them to do anything…."

"Stupid?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. He doesn't want any unnecessary attention."

Tatsuki laughed again. "And yet look at who he's sending. You guys have got to be the most obvious in all the Gotei 13!"

Renji chuckled as well. "Anyway, Isshin wants me to give someone a letter, but he won't tell me who. He only wrote the letters "KM" on the front and said I'd know when I saw them."

"So Isshin knows something we don't?" Tatsuki asked. "Why am I scared?"

Renji grinned. "I couldn't get much more out of him. He was going to have a drinking contest with Urahara and Kyouraku."

She rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, the door to her office burst open and in flew Keigo and Mizuru.

"Tatsuki!" Keigo moaned. "Why can't we come too?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because you're both idiots," she told them.

Mizuru pointed his finger at Renji. "But so is he, and he gets to go."

"OI!" Renji exclaimed. "I'm a Captain you little-"

Tatsuki laid a hand on her furious husband. "You both are still too immature to go. Besides, Ukitake-taichou's going to need help with me not being here, and I just don't think Kiyone and Sentarou are going to be enough. Maybe he can pick between you, while I'm gone." _'Hah! Have fun with them, Ukitake-taichou.'_

"But…but…" Keigo moaned.

"Go away, you two." Tatsuki pointed to the door.

"But Tatsuki…" he whined.

"It's Abarai-fukutaichou," she growled.

"You sound like Hitsugaya-taichou now," Keigo pointed out.

"I don't care. Go!" She was pissed.

They went.

Renji looked at her. "You just set Ukitake up for torture," he pointed out.

"I know," she said cheerfully. "Let's go pack," she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: No Cliffhanger this time. Happy? Hope it was a good update. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!_


	3. Of Notes and Attempted Explanations

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying this. From now on refer to past chapters. I do not own Bleach. Why could you possibly think I do?**

**A/N: This chapter…. isn't the best, in my opinion. It's been sitting in my notebook for a while, but I haven't felt like actually typing it, so sorry for the delay. **

**I was typing this chapter, and I realized that I swear a **_**lot**_** lately when I write. I don't actually swear in real life… so…I know that was pointless, but ah well. Now you know something about me. : -D**

**Also, I would like to give a huge thank you to Stand Alone Origin, for her continued assistance in just about everything I write. She is a very good author, and you should all go check out her work. I also want to thank my little brother, who always, if grudgingly, listens to the first drafts of all my stories, those I post and those I don't, adding his two cents here and there. So thanks to you both!! Now, enjoy the chapter, and please review.

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Of Notes and Attempted Explanations_

Uryuu, Rukia, and Orihime kept shouting glances at the door, all thinking a near identical thought, which Uryuu finally decided to voice out loud. "Where is he?" he exclaimed.

"Who?" came a voice behind them. "Me?"

They turned around. Ichigo was standing there, looking tired with bloodshot eyes, but, for the most part, unharmed.

"When did you get here?" Rukia demanded.

"'Been here," he muttered, taking his seat. "'Was waitin' for you guys to actually say something."

"Ass," Rukia growled. "And Strawberry, your eyes look like shit," she told him. "Someone's gonna think you're hung-over."

He gave her an annoyed look. "Shut it, midget. If you knew how I slept last night…and how shitty I feel right now…" he trailed off with a sigh. "I had another freaking weird-ass dream. I was fighting some guy with a green and white hat, and my sword was broken."

Uryuu frowned, and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. "And the relevancy of this is…?"

"I woke up more tired than I was when I went to bed!" Ichigo said loudly.

Orihime patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Kurosaki-kun," she told him. "I had dreams about pineapples and strawberries with swords."

They laughed. "I can see where the strawberries come in, but not the pineapples," Rukia chuckled.

She smiled and shrugged. Ishida finally decided to ask the question that was on everybody's mind. "What happened last night, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I was shouting at the arrancar and then I was-"

"Arrancar?" Rukia asked.

"The monster from last night."

"And you know this…how?"

"Let me finish the story damn it!" he shouted. The class, which had been filling in slowly, stared at him. He rolled his eyes and continued, albeit, quieter. "Anyway, one minute I was yelling at the arrancar, and the next I was standing in front of this scary-ass, white dude that lives in my head, and this other weird guy wearing glasses, that also lives in my head. They offered to help me if I could trust them, and I-"

"They _live _in your head?" Ishida asked in surprise. "And you agreed to let them help?"

"Yes, they live in my head, and yes, I agreed to let them help." He rolled his eyes. "I knew I could trust them somehow. Anyway, I told them I did, and when I opened my eyes…. well you saw what happened. I sliced the arrancar's back, caught Rukia, cut off its arm, and it disappeared."

Orihime frowned. "Why were you wearing a mask, though, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Couldn't tell ya-"

"WHAT THE HELL! STRAWBERRY?"

* * *

The group of seven Shinigami entered the school in a rather miserable mood. No one was really happy coming back to Karakura. On might think that Tatsuki or Chad might be happy returning to their old stomping ground, but the memories it held were not exactly pleasant. Sometimes it hurt to be reminded of old friends lost.

They wandered around the school for about five minutes, trying to find their way to class. It took Tatsuki asking a random student directions before they finally discovered they were on the wrong floor.

As they went towards the proper classroom, Tatsuki had a strange feeling in her stomach. It was as if something very important was about to happen.

She discovered what that something was the minute they stepped through the door. Seated in the second to last row, were four people she had never expected to see again. Her husband voiced the very thought that was going through her head.

"WHAT THE HELL! STRAWBERRY?"

Without a doubt, those seated were Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime.

She watched as Ichigo's head fell against the desk, with a groan. She heard Matsumoto's startled gasp from behind her, as the Vice-Captain finally managed to see the group of their old friends. Tatsuki was unable to resist running over to her oldest two friends and their companions.

"Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida!" she said, excited. "I can't believe you're alive. How are you guys alive?" It took all of her self-control to not kick Ichigo in the face, while hugging him and Orihime simultaneously.

* * *

At the strange shout, Ichigo and his friends had looked up at the door, and saw the strangest group of seven students they had ever seen, and he let his head fall to the desk with a groan.

In the front was the only normal looking one, a dark haired girl, who stood next to a tall redhead with strange, freaky looking tattoos. Behind them stood a tall, white haired boy, and next to him stood a blond girl who's chest rivaled even that of Orihime's. An extremely tall, older, Mexican-looking boy stood behind them. And behind of him stood a boy with an Afro and a baldheaded boy.

The dark haired, normal looking girl ran over to them, looking excited. "Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're alive. How are you guys alive?"

Rukia frowned at her. "Do we know you?" she asked, and then she turned to Ichigo and poked him in the back of the head. "Do we know them?" she repeated.

Ichigo didn't even look at her. "Why're you askin' me, midget?" he said from under his arms.

"Because you've had all the answers lately. Strawberry," she retorted.

Ichigo groaned again, and looked the group over with a bloodshot eye. "I don' recognize them," he muttered.

The redhead chuckled. "Get into a drinking contest with someone, Strawberry?" he asked.

Ichigo scowled. "Shut up, Pineapple."

"Oi!" he exclaimed. "What did you call me?" he asked.

Ichigo ignored this as Orihime greeted them cheerfully. "Hello!" she said happily, "I'm Inoue Orihime, and this is Ishida Uryuu-kun. That's Kurosaki Ichigo-kun with his head in his arms, and this is Kuchiki Rukia-chan. Who're you?"

The strange group didn't have time to answer, because the teacher walked in just then. "New kids," she growled. "Take you're seats. Everyone, open your books to page 74 and read to page 90. Then do questions 1-20 on page 91. You can talk to the new students on your own time. Don't waste mine."

* * *

The Shinigami took the back row. Ikkaku didn't open his book at first. Instead he began scribbling on a blank sheet of paper. He was about to throw it at the back of Ichigo's head, but Hitsugaya, who was seated next to him, grabbed it out of his hand.

'_**Ichigo,**_' it read. _**'Why are you acting like such an idiot?**_

_**-Ikkaku.'**_

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. He began to write a short note to the rest of the group. _'He's an idiot himself'_ he thought.

He gave the paper to Ikkaku, who stared at it, confused.

'_**Shinigami are reincarnated without their former memories. THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHO WE ARE!**_

'_**Pass this on, I'm only writing it once.'**_

Ikkaku jotted something down, but dutifully passed it on. It continued down the row of Shinigami, and after a minute or so it made its way back to Hitsugaya.

'_**They don't remember us at all? –Ikkaku'**_

'_**Why are Orihime-chan and Quincy-kun here then? –Matsumoto'**_

'_**Why's he call me 'Pineapple' if he doesn't remember? –Renji'**_

'_**Why can't their memories come to? –Tatsuki'**_

'_**Why does Ichigo look so unbeautiful today? –Yumichika'**_

The Tenth Division Captain resisted the urge to pound his head against the table.

'_**No.**_

'_**A Quincy must be reincarnated as well, as for Inoue, I do not know.**_

'_**I don't know.**_

'_**I'm not in charge of reincarnations, I do not know.**_

'_**HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? WE JUST GOT HERE!!!'**_

The note stopped being passed after that. Hitsugaya's temper had merely gotten shorter as he had gotten taller. As shocking as both occurrences were, only the very brave and very stupid attempted to test him.

* * *

Ichigo saw a note land on hi book. _**'Don't you hate it when you know you're the topic of conversation? –Rukia'**_

Ichigo sighed as he wrote a reply. _**'Get used to it,' **_he told her.

* * *

The class continued and ended, surprisingly without incident. Uryuu, Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo were well aware of the fact that they were being stared at by the new students throughout the course of the day, but they didn't really care. It wasn't until lunch that they finally decided to openly speak of the oddity that was the new students.

"Those new kids are weird," Rukia remarked as they sat down on the roof.

"You think?" Ichigo responded.

Ishida frowned at them. "They all look strangely familiar," he commented. "And yet, I know I haven't seen them in this lifetime."

Orihime nodded solemnly. "Especially Tatsuki-chan."

"Who?"

"The black-haired girl," Ichigo answered for her.

Rukia frowned. "None of them ever said their name."

"Oh," Orihime said. "I must've heard someone else say it then. That Renji-kun seems to have a serious grudge against you, Kurosaki-kun," she pointed out.

"Wait, the redhead?" Ichigo asked. "He didn't actually say his name, did he?"

Uryuu shook his head. "No, he didn't either."

"And yet we all know that his name is Renji?"

They nodded an affirmative.

"Are we all going crazy then?" he asked rhetorically.

"I know I'm not," Rukia answered, "But I can't say the same for you, Ichigo. Personally I think you were crazy before I even met you."

"Hey!"

Ishida attempted to ignore their bickering, as he thought. "We've all been having strange dreams lately, right?"

Orihime nodded.

"Of people we know, and yet don't, and of circumstances we've experienced, and yet haven't?"

Another nod.

"And we all felt like we knew one another when we first met, and we know the new students' names, and yet have never met them, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I'm just thinking out loud here, but have we considered the possibility of past lives and reincarnations?"

Rukia and Ichigo paused mid-insult. "What?" Ichigo asked.

Uryuu shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said I'm just thinking out loud here. But I mean, it _is _possible, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah I got that," Ichigo said. "What I meant was, where the hell did you pull _that_ from?"

Ishida didn't respond. "I don't know about you guys," he started after a minute, "but I'm not quite hungry anymore. I think I'm going to go look up some things on the Internet."

He got up and started to walk away. The three friends shared a look, and followed him, which took them right past the Shinigami who were watching them leave.

**End Chapter 3: Of Notes and Attempted Explanations**

_A/N: Yes, I know Uryuu's explanation was a bit sudden, but he is supposed to be smart. Besides he was just thinking out loud. I know that if I was experiencing strange things like that; I personally would just say "Déjà vu" and go on with life. But since when is Bleach ever simple?_

_I hope the reunion was all right. I tried my hardest, but I'm not sure it came out perfect. _

_Also that one part about a "_scary-ass, white dude that lives in my head, and this other weird guy wearing glasses, that also lives in my head," _comes curtsey of Stand Alone Origin, if anyone was wondering. Again, just another interesting tidbit. _

_**Preview:**_** Ichigo's eyes widened. "Damn it!" he shouted in surprise, pointing at the Hichigo. "I had forgotten about you."**


	4. Of Memories and Recollections

_A/N: Ulkoilla __pointed out that this story takes place in the future, about 120+ years in fact, and yet it is remarkably like current time. I was asked if I would add futuristic devices and whatnot. My answer is thus; I'm not that inventive. If there is going to be any cool toys and things, I have not thought of them yet. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone. _

_Also, for anyone who reads "Monologues" I would love some prompts. I'm having a bit of a block coming up with any new drabble ideas. So, if anyone can give me an idea, one word title and character preferably, I would greatly appreciate it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of Memories and Recollections**

Uryuu had done a search on the word "arrancar" but nothing conclusive had actually presented itself. Most of it had been junk. The rest of the day had been oddly unexciting, and no interactions between the four friends and the seven new students had been made.

A general consensus had decided that they would go home to Ichigo's house, have dinner, do homework, and discuss recent events. The walk home had been strange, considering that throughout the entirety of it they had been watched by strange, floating people, something that Ichigo claimed had plagued him since childhood. "Ghosts, what are you going to do with them?" he asked rhetorically when they reached his house.

He was about to open his door when he heard a loud voice come from within the house. "… but you've only now had people come to deal with a problem that should have been resolved a century and a half ago? Isn't that a bit ridicules, Kisuke-san?" It was his mother's voice, but Ichigo didn't know whom she was talking to.

A male voice answered. "The problem was nonexistent until last night, Masaki-chan. A team of seven powerful Shinigami have been sent to deal with the problem."

"And what if the problem is larger than all this?" his mother demanded.

"If worse comes to worse," the man answered slowly, "we will merely train your son and his friends again."

"Listen to yourself, Kisuke-san! My son and his friends were in the first War, and look at what happened to them! I'm not going to let you ruin their lives again!"

"You would sacrifice so many for the happiness of so few? Don't you realize how selfish that is?" A different voice asked.

His mother gave a soft sob. "That's irrelevant," she said. "Don't make me choose."

Ichigo growled and pushed the door open on the scene. His mother sat at a table with a strange man wearing a white and green hat. He looked oddly familiar, but Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger-

"You're the man from my dream!" he suddenly shouted in surprise as his eyes widened.

The man blinked at him. "Wha-"

"Is this guy bothering you, Mom?" Ichigo asked, turning to face her.

Masaki shook her head. "No, Ichigo. I think Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san were just about to leave, weren't you?"

The man nodded, and picked up the cat from the table. It had been looking at him strangely for a cat, and Ichigo had to wonder if it was frowning. "Consider what I said closely, Masaki-chan," the man said. "Good day Kurosaki-kun, Inoue-chan, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-chan."

And then he was gone.

Ichigo stared at his mother. "Who was that?" he asked.

Masaki gave her son a weak smile. "Just an old friend of your father's," she told him.

"He knew dad?"

"Yes." She changed topics abruptly. "So, hello Uryuu-kun, Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan. How are the three of you?"

Ichigo let his mind wander as his mother made small talk with his friends. It had been the same man as in his dream, but how had his mother known him? And, did he know who his father was? It was a question his mother refused to answer.

"…Ichigo?"

He turned. "Huh?"

"I asked what you wanted for dinner, dear," his mother repeated.

"Oh," he shrugged, "doesn't matter."

Masaki gave her son a strange look. "Alright. Why don't the three of you go up to Ichigo's room to do your homework?" she suggested.

He nodded and the four of them trooped upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, after dinner, and homework had been finished, and they had spent a good amount of time talking, the four of them had fallen asleep unceremoniously, sprawled over Ichigo's room. 

The minute Ichigo had fallen asleep, he had immediately found himself in the strange would where he had first encountered the strange man with the glasses and cape and his white almost-twin.

He blinked at them. "Why am I here?" he asked.

The glasses guy looked at him evenly. "Powers are rising that have been for a long time been silent," he told Ichigo. "You played an important part in squashing them once before, and it is up to you and your friends to, once again, assist in their defeat."

Ichigo stared at him. "Huh?"

"Well King, Quincy-boy wasn't far off with all tha' reincarnation shit. Tha's what we're going 'ta do. Restore yer memories," the white one answered.

"My…what?"

Neither of them answered.

Ichigo knew why right away. The world went dark on him for a split second. Then sounds, colors, sights, smells, tastes, feelings, and memories in general assaulted him.

It lasted for what Ichigo thought was years, and then it was over. When he opened his eyes he was on his knees, panting and swearing. He looked up and in front of him. He saw Zangetsu first. "Zangetsu," he greeted. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Yay! Ya got yer memories back, King!" Hichigo said happily.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Damn it!" he shouted in surprise, pointing at the Hichigo. "I had forgotten about you."

The Hollow grinned at him. "Aww, but King, we get along so well."

Ichigo glared at him. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Dunno," he grinned. "Can I kill something?" he asked.

Ichigo scowled. "No."

"But Kiiing…."

Zangetsu looked at Ichigo. "Your friends and mother are worried. I'd suggest you wake up."

Ichigo nodded, and then was gone.

* * *

Ichigo blinked as he opened his eyes and groaned, shutting them again. His head was pounding. 

"Stupid Strawberry. You can't handle seventeen years worth of memories? Try 150 plus."

Ichigo opened one eye to look at Rukia. His mother, Orihime, and Uryuu were all staring at her. "You remember?" he croaked.

Rukia gave him a sardonic smile. "Shirayuki took pleasure in making it painful and especially difficult, but yes."

Ichigo grimaced. "Zangetsu was okay, but Hichigo was a _pleasure_ to see," he groaned.

"Poor you," Rukia growled sarcastically.

Finally Uryuu got frustrated enough to both shout and swear. "What the hell are you both talking about?" he demanded.

Both of the former Shinigami looked at him. "You guys don't remember?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Remember what, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look. "This is going to take a long, long time."

Masaki looked at her son sadly. "You remember everything?" she asked softly.

Ichigo's eyes went wide, as if he had only just realized she was in the room. "Mom," he whispered. In five steps he had crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Kurosaki," Ishida said, "you're acting really weird."

"Ichigo," he mother said softly, "we'll talk later. Explain what's going on to your friends." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

Uryuu frowned but Rukia leered. "Gotta give Mommy a kiss?" she asked.

Ichigo glared at her. "What the hell is your problem all of a sudden, bitch?"

Rukia walked over to him very slowly, as if each step was painful. She stood in front of him for a moment, then swung her fist and knocked him upside the head. She turned, and walked back to his bed, where she dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her temples. "That helped a little," she growled.

"Rukia-chan, why did you hit Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

Rukia groaned a little. "For getting killed, and because I have a headache," she answered almost inaudibly.

Ichigo frowned and Orihime and Uryuu looked confused but the topic managed to be dropped.

"Now," Ishida said slowly. "Will someone tell us what you both are talking about?"

Ichigo sighed. "You guys best sit down," he suggested.

They did so, and Ichigo launched into an explanation. He told them first what Shinigami, Hollows, the Quincy, and Arrancar were. Then he told them about the raid on the Seireitei to save Rukia, and about Aizen, Gin and Tousen's betrayal. And then he told them about the War and about the battle that had cost them their lives.

When he was finished, they were both staring at him. "That was either the best told story or the strangest truth I've ever heard," Uryuu said after a minute.

"It's the truth," Rukia sighed. "Ichigo and I are Shinigami. Uryuu-kun you are a Quincy, and Inoue you have special powers."

Orihime nodded, but her face still held a little bit of confusion. "Then that man that was here earlier…"

"Was Urahara Kisuke."

"He was the one from my dream with the lady cat. She hit him with his own fan!"

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look and started laughing. "I can see that!" he chuckled.

The ice had been broken and the four began discussing their past that had suddenly been shown to them.

* * *

The seven Shinigami entered Urahara's Shouten after school. All of them were exhausted, and none of them very happy. 

Urahara was sitting at a table when they got there, drinking sake. He and Yoruichi had accompanied them back to the Real World, and now they were living in the old store that had stayed under the safe watch of Tessai, Jinta and Ururu for nearly 130 years.

Yoruichi was sitting on the Twelfths Division Captain's lap, as the man petted her. "Why the long faces?" he asked.

The Shinigami took seats around the table. "Did you know Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Ishida were reincarnated?" Tatsuki asked.

The Captain nodded. "I've heard a rumor or two," he answered.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Renji demanded.

"I felt there was no need," he told them.

"And why not!?" Hitsugaya shouted.

Urahara shrugged. "I did not feel it was of any consequence," he replied.

"Well," Matsumoto said, putting a hand on her irate Captain's shoulder, "it would have been nice to have known ahead of time."

"I'll keep it in mind for next time," he told her, with a chuckle.

"Next time?" Ikkaku asked.

Urahara shrugged. "You never know."

A Hollow's reiatsu suddenly appeared nearby. A groan rose from the table. "You'd best get that," Urahara suggested.

"I will do it," Chad told them all, he disappeared from the room.

Urahara looked at the Shinigami still seated around the table. "Do any of you have homework due for tomorrow?" he asked happily.

He became the recipient of six glares.

**End Chapter 4: Of Memories and Recollections**

_A/N: I was typing it and changed the entire end, and decided on what I wanted to happen in chapter 5! You may not have to wait as long as I first thought. I hope the chapter was all right. Review!_


	5. Of Conversations and Surprises

_A/N: Ok. Well this is far sooner than I had anticipated. And it's definitely not like the original draft. In that, the Shinigami found out almost immediately. In this well, you'll see. _

_I was writing Chad's part and I realized something. He's could be Teal'c from Stargate SG-1's twin! I was having trouble writing him, and then I realized why. They are both those kind of people who think less talking is better, and everything is slow, solemn and stoic! Teal'c one of my favorite characters from Stargate, so once I realized how alike they were, it made writing Chad's part so much easier. : -D However, I apologize if he is still OOC._

_My Document Manager is all freaking screwed up! It's pissing me off. I had this entire this typed yesterday, but it wouldn't let me upload it. O.o It's been acting up a lot lately. When I tried to save some things it said it had been saved successfully, but it had, in fact, deleted something! Is this just my computer, or is it everyone's? _

_This chapter isn't the longest one, but I felt that it was a good place to end. However, it is extremely dry. There's really no action in it. You're going to have to wait for the next chapter for that. Anyway, enjoy it, and please leave a review. I now know why authors get frustrated when people read, put a story on alerts or favorites but don't review. So please, reviews really do inspire me to write faster! Review pllllleease. : -D_

**Chapter 5: Of Conversations and Surprises of a Parental Kind**

After their discussion about Shinigami, Hollows, past lives and all of that, Uryuu, Rukia and Orihime had returned home for the night.

Rukia decided that she needed some medication for her headache so she stopped at the drugstore before she got home. On her way there, she became a witness to a fight between some Hollow and Chad. Her mouth literally fell open. "Chad's a…. Shinigami…?" she whispered. "Since when…?"

It didn't take long for the tall Mexican to dispose of the Hollow, and when he was finished, he turned to face her, despite her attempt at staying out of sight. He nodded at her solemnly. "Rukia," he said in his deep voice.

She stared at him, without responding.

He nodded again. "You can see me?" he asked slowly.

Rukia nodded. "Y-yeah," she muttered, then the words she had been thinking spilled out. "Since when were you a Shinigami?" she demanded.

"Since I died," he responded evenly. "You remember, us?" he asked.

"Yeah. So does Ichigo, too." She had to lean against a wall, to steady herself as the world spun a little.

Chad frowned a little at her. "Do you require assistance in returning home?"

"No I-" another wave of dizziness hit her, and she changed her answer. "Actually help would be nice."

She gripped his arm tightly, as he used Shunpo to take her to her house. It took far less time than it would have if she was to walk, and she greatly appreciated it. "Thanks," she said when she had let go of his arm.

Chad nodded. "Do Inoue and Ishida remember?" he asked before he left.

Rukia shook her head. "No," she told him. "Only Ichigo and I. Actually that's why my head hurts; all the memories."

"The others will be happy to hear that you remember," he said after a moment.

She shook her head again, ignoring the way it made her headache worse. "Don't tell them yet, please. I think it'd be best it they found out from us, and we still need to sort everything out."

Chad nodded once more, and turned to leave.

"Before you go, though," she said, "can I ask what Division you're in?"

"I am the Vice-Captain under your brother."

Rukia's mouth fell open as he used Shunpo to leave.

She stood there, staring at where he had been standing. About a minute later, the door opened up behind her. Her sister stood there. "Rukia?" she asked. "What are you doing home so late?"

Rukia turned, and walked into the house, past her sister. She leaned against the counter, before going to the refrigerator to get a juice box so that she could take the medicine for her head.

"Rukia?" her sister said again. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Rukia was silent for a few seconds more, than turned to her sister slowly. "Hisana, you remember O-nii-sama, don't you?" she asked. "That's why you changed our last name to Kuchiki after Mother and Father died, isn't it?"

Hisana's eyes went wide at her younger sister's inquiry. "You- you remember then?" she asked is surprise.

Rukia nodded, continuing to ignore the swimmy feeling in her head, as her headache got progressively worse.

"Yes," Hisana said after a moment of silence. "I remember Byakuya. I'm surprised you do. Do you remember everything?"

"I do," Rukia said simply.

"How long?"

"Just tonight," Rukia answered. "Ichigo and I both regained our memories."

Hisana sighed. "And you are bitter?"

"No," Rukia told her. "My head is pounding against my skull, I'm getting a migraine, I need to go to sleep, and I'm frustrated, but bitter is the one thing I'm not," she said. "Can we continue this conversation in the morning?"

Hisana nodded. "All right."

Rukia was about to walk past her older sister, but paused. She turned to her slowly, and then wrapped her arms around the older girl. "It is good to see you."

Then she went up to her room.

* * *

As soon as his friends had left, Ichigo decided he needed to talk to his mother. 

She was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee when he entered the room. He sat across from her. "Mom," he said slowly.

"I'm happy you remember, dear," Masaki told him. "And yet I'm not. I was hoping you wouldn't have to go through the experience of being a living Shinigami again."

"Actually I'm a vizard."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You…you're a…How?" she asked after stuttering for a moment.

"Blame Urahara. It was _his _stupid training."

"I'm going to kill him," Masaki growled.

Ichigo laughed at his mother's vehemence. "Why?" he chuckled.

"Because he deserves it," was the simple, growled answer.

He laughed again. "True, but it was his training that helped me save Rukia."

Masaki anger deflated. "I know," she told him. "He and your father explained a lot of what happened after my death."

"Dad?" Ichigo asked. "Goat Chin?"

Masaki laughed. "Goat Chin?" she asked. "If you mean Isshin, then yes."

"He's still my father?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Damn!"

"Language, Ichigo."

"Sorry, Mom. But…. He's such a pain."

Masaki laughed. "So I've heard. However he's also a Captain and your father."

"Dad's a Captain again!?" Ichigo shouted in surprise.

"There's no need to shout. But yes, he is Ninth Division Captain, He _was _Eleventh's but since that strange man is still alive, he decided Ninth was alright."

Ichigo's mouth fell open. "He was the Captain that Zaraki "killed"?" he asked, using air quotes over the word 'killed.' "But I thought Zaraki…. then again…that does make sense."

Masaki laughed again. "Yes, it does, doesn't it? But back to our first point, yes, Isshin is still your father."

"Then why doesn't he ever come around?" Ichigo demanded.

"Your father, Kisuke-san and Yoruichi-san are the only ones from the Soul Society who had previous knowledge of you, Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan and Uryuu-kun," his mother told him. "Nobody else knew that the four of you had been reborn except for their families and myself."

"Huh?"

"You should find out more tomorrow, dear. But, your father can't come around. We didn't want you children to get noticed, and we feared that if he came around to much, someone would get suspicious and you all would be discovered."

"That would be a bad thing?" Ichigo asked.

Masaki gave him a sad smile. "We didn't want you all to ruin your lives again because of the Shinigami."

"Ruin our lives?"

"The War cost you four your lives; we didn't want that to happen to you again."

Ichigo looked at his mother in mild surprise. "We saved people's lives, Mom. We didn't waste _or_ ruin our lives."

His mother nodded. "Perhaps it was just us being selfish, as Yoruichi pointed out, but we didn't want to lose you again."

Ichigo smiled a little. "That's all right. I think I prefer your form of selfishness, to some others'. But, now that we do remember, I think we have to help. Mom, when I came home the other night, half-delirious… it was because of an arrancar. If Zangetsu and Hichigo hadn't helped, we would have died. I'm not gonna let that happen to someone else."

"I see what you're saying, but who are Zangetsu and Hichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Zangetsu is my zanpakuto, and Hichigo is what we call my Hollow half."

Masaki stared at him. "Your Hollow half? It helped?"

"He, and yes. We have something almost like a truce. He helps when I need him to."

Masaki just looked surprised. "I'm almost scared you'll introduce him," she whispered.

Ichigo grinned. "Maybe I will. Just not now. I think I'm going to fall asleep here at the table."

Masaki gave him that Motherly Look. "Go get some sleep, Ichigo. We can talk more in the morning."

Ichigo rose from the table, and was about to head up to his room, when he stopped. He walked over to his mother and embraced her. "I'm so sorry, Mom," he whispered.

"Ichigo…" Masaki said. "It wasn't your fault. I never blamed you or your father."

"I'm happy I'm can see you again," he said.

She smiled. "As am I," she answered. "Now go get you butt into bed. You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Ichigo gave his mother an uncharacteristic smile. "Good night, mom," he said.

"Good night, dear."

**End Chapter 5: Of Conversations and Surprises of a Parental Kind.**


	6. Of School and Reintroductions

_A/N: Well… This chapter really doesn't reach the total words I've used before. Oh well. I just thought that this was a good place to end it. Umm… There's nothing really I can't think to talk about today, except… Review please!_

**Chapter 6: Of School and Reintroductions**

"Kurosaki-kun! Rukia-chan!"

Ichigo and Rukia looked up and found the ever-exuberant face of Inoue Orihime staring down at them.

"Inoue," Ichigo greeted. "Happy as ever."

"Good morning, Orihime-chan," Rukia said. She glanced over at Ichigo, the message in her eyes clear. '_We'll continue our conversation later.'_

He nodded, and glanced back at Orihime who was just grinning, which was, by no means, unusual. But…there was something…Wait, that was a new hairclip, wasn't it…. "Inoue, is that…"

"Yep!" Orihime nodded in excitement. "I woke up this morning, and it was just like an epiphany! Poof! I remembered everything! O-nii-chan gave me this clip this morning! He said I might need it soon!"

Rukia and Ichigo stared at each other. "Epiphany?" Rukia said quietly. "Did she just say "epiphany"?" She looked at the bubbly girl. "Why did you say "epiphany"?"

Orihime frowned. "O-nii-chan used that word this morning and I liked it! Why?"

"No reason…" Ichigo trailed off. "So you got your memory and powers back, huh?"

"She did."

Uryuu was standing behind his girlfriend. "Good morning," he said. He reached out to pull out his chair and something glinted in the sunlight. It was a cross.

"Ishida is that-"

"Yes, it is the Quincy cross," he answered tartly "My father gave it to me this morning as well."

"You remember too, then?" Rukia asked.

Ishida looked at her. "My father threatened me, and in the end, yes."

Ichigo laughed. "Threatened you?" he chuckled. "What'd he threaten? To shoot you?"

Uryuu glared at him, "Actually, yes."

"Oh." He paused. "Oh yeah! Speaking of gifts from a parent slash guardian figure…" Ichigo started. He reached into his bag, and pulled something out. It was a red and black glove. "Here," he tossed it at Rukia, "I figure it's better off with you."

"Isn't that the glove you used before, to make Ichigo a…" Orihime looked around, "a you-know-what?"

"They're not here, yet, Orihime-chan," Rukia said, sticking the glove in her pocket. "No need to be so-"

"Who's not here yet?" a voice asked from behind her.

Rukia jumped up in her seat, with an eek. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed, spinning around in her seat to glare at Renji, who now stood behind her.

He grinned. Next to the redhead was Tatsuki. She punched the boy in the arm. "Apologize," she growled.

"But…" he sighed. "Sorry…" he paused and feigned trying to remember her name. Anyone with half a brain could tell he was faking. "Rukia, wasn't it?"

Tatsuki gave a sigh, "At least he tries," she muttered under her breath.

Ichigo knew she didn't mean for anyone to hear, but he still did. He chuckled. "Uh, I don't think any of you ever introduced yourselves," he pointed out.

"We didn't?" Tatsuki asked in surprise. "Oh. Well, this idiot to my left is Abarai Renji. I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, his girlfriend… What?" she asked, when she noticed the shocked looks directed at her.

"You two…" Rukia trailed off.

"Are dating?" Ichigo finished.

Tatsuki and Renji gave them a strange look. "Uh… yeah why?"

"No reason!" they both answered, in sync, and a little to quickly.

Tatsuki frowned, but didn't comment on it. "Okaaay… Well, the baldy over there," she pointed him, "is Madarame Ikkaku. The dude with the afro and feathers in his eyebrows is Ayesagawa Yumichika."

"What an unbeautiful way to introduce me!" Yumichika called from across the room.

Tatsuki glared at him and he shut up. "Anyway…. The guy with the white hair is Hitsugaya Toshirou-"

Ichigo's mouth fell open. "Hitsu-hitsugaya?" he asked in surprise.

Tatsuki glared at him dangerously. "Yes…." she growled. "Will you stop interrupting me?"

Ichigo nodded, eyes still wide. "Uh, sure…" he muttered.

Tatsuki looked at him oddly. "Well, anyway, the girl next to him is Matsumoto Rangiku. And that really tall guy is Sado Yasutora."

Chad nodded to them.

Rukia looked up at him. "Chad!" she said with obviously false happiness, "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Chad nodded again as Rukia stood up, and grabbed his arm, dragging him off to another part of the room.

Tatsuki looked at Renji. "Did I ever say 'Chad'?" she asked. "'Cuz I don't remember, ever saying 'Chad'. How could she know that that's what we call him?"

Renji shrugged. "No idea," he answered quietly. "Who ever knows when it has to do with them."

Tatsuki frowned. "You don't think they remember… Do you?" she whispered.

They paused. Then grinned. "Nahh…" they said in sync.

Ichigo watched Rukia and Chad, and ignored Tatsuki and Renji as they talked in low tones. Rukia had asked Chad a question, to which Chad had nodded in reply. Rukia seemed to relax visibly. She said something, and chuckled, and then she walked back over.

Ichigo gave her an odd look, when she returned. _'Later'_ she mouthed. He nodded and the teacher walked back in; it was a substitute.

She gave them all a worksheet to do. Ichigo had it completed in less than fifteen minutes.

Before he had the chance to put his stuff away, a note fell in his lap. **'What we were discussing earlier… It's dropped…right?'**

Ichigo scribbled down a reply. _**'Dropped. Absolutely. Never happened. We were dying. We can't be held responsible for what we were saying.'**_

'**Right; never happened.'**

Ichigo sighed, dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes for a minute. For some reason the fact that 'It never happened' upset him. He ignored this feeling, reopened his eyes, and wrote down an inquiry. _**'What was that thing you were talking about with Chad?'**_

**'He knows. I saw him taking down a Hollow, and he caught sight of me watching him. I had to give him an explanation. Besides we can trust Chad.'**

'_**I know. Did he have anything interesting to say?'**_

**'Guess who he's a vice Captain under.'**

'_**Chad's a Vice Captain!? And who?'**_

**'O-nii-sama.'**

Ichigo turned to her and gaped. "He's Byakuya's Vice-Captain?!" he hissed.

She glared at him, but nodded. "Yes. Now, shut up."

"No note passing in the back, please," the substitute told them.

Rukia flushed. "Sorry," she whispered.

The teacher just smiled as Ichigo stuffed the note into his pocket.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Hitsugaya's phone rang. He growled dangerously when he read who the caller was. 

"What is it, Urahara?" he barked as he answered it.

"_Awww… do you have to be so nasty, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

Matsumoto came up behind him. "Say hello for me, taichou!"

"_Hello, Rangiku-chan!"_

Hitsugaya scowled. "Can you get to the point?"

"_But Hitsugaya-kun… Don't you want to talk to me?'_

"No," Hitsugaya said curtly and hung up.

Matsumoto looked at her Captain. "Taichou… why did you…?"

The phone rang again. Hitsugaya glared at it for a moment before answering. "What is the point of this conversation?" he demanded of the Twelfth Division Captain.

"_I have to tell you something, Shirou-kun!"_

The temperature in Urahara's vicinity dropped.

"_Eh…Hitsugaya-kun!"_

There was no change.

"_Uh…Hitsugaya-taichou?"_

It rose again. "I shall ask again. What. Do. You. Want?"

"_You have to go to the Kurosaki household after school."_

"Why?"

"_Just come."_

CLICK

Hitsugaya glared at the phone as if it was the offending man himself.

"So…" Matsumoto said cheerfully. "We're going to Ichigo's after school?"

Her only response was an angered growl.

**END Chapter 6: Of School and Reintroductions.**


	7. Of Unfortunate Events and Reunions

_A/N: Chapter 7! At last! …I hate this chapter. I really, really don't like this chapter. I didn't know how it was gonna go, and I rewrote it mentally about five times. –Sighs- This was the end result and I still don't like it. Despite its length. This was my longest chapter to date, so...be proud of me people. Please...Oh! I apologize for any OOC behaviors in advance. _

_Dedication: Since I seem to add someone in each of my Author's Notes, I'm just going to start dedicating each chapter to someone. A reviewer… a friend, it all depends. This chapter is dedicated to my brother. He listens to everything despite not understanding most of it. Thanks Little Brother Goat-chin. He's Isshin. XD_

**Chapter 7: Of Unfortunate Events and Family Reunions**

Hitsugaya walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Ichigo looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Something wrong Toshirou?" he asked.

The temperature dropped dangerously and Ichigo's smirk grew. "Did it just get cold?" Rukia asked.

The temperature rose again. "Why are you coming home with us anyway?"

Renji shrugged. "Eh…we felt like it…?" he guessed.

Hitsugaya scowled and muttered an "Hn." But didn't anything informative.

Matsumoto gave an elaborate sigh. "He who must not be named told us to come."

Ichigo blinked. "Eh…what?" he asked, frowning at the strawberry haired girl.

Hitsugaya grabbed his subordinate's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Matsumoto," he growled. "Cut the crap. Act serious for once, and try not to act like an idiot."

Matsumoto's back went straight and she snapped a salute. "Yes sir, Taichou, sir!"

Ichigo moved forward to walk between Rukia and Uryuu. "So," he said in a voice low enough that only they and Orihime could hear him, "we're not telling them, right?" he asked.

Uryuu nodded. "I believe we should continue to feign ignorance. It might make them leave us alone."

"Ignorance is bliss!" Orihime chirped.

The others just stared at her. "_What?"_

She just smiled and didn't say anything else.

The walk remained rather quiet. The two groups didn't speak to each other until they reached Ichigo's house. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ichigo hissed.

Rukia grinned back at him.

Upon their arrival to Ichigo's house, the group of four friends immediately knew _something_ was wrong. The Shinigami had frozen. Ichigo scowled at them as he gripped the door handle. "So you all are going to follow me home, but not come in." He turned the handle. "Are you all going to just stare at the-"

"ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo blinked, but managed to grab the foot that came flying at him. He threw the offending man connected to the limb into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" he shouted.

Masaki stood up from the table, where Urahara and Yoruichi also sat, and looked a bit shocked.

Rukia, Orihime and Uryuu took one look at the dark haired man, who was rubbing his backside on the floor and burst into laughter.

Kurosaki Isshin stood up. "My son hurts me still!" he cried.

Ichigo caught Uryuu's eye, as the Quincy attempted to recompose himself. '_Play along?' _he mouthed to the Shinigami hybrid.

Ichigo grinned. This was going to be fun. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.

"Noo, Ichigooo you don't remember meeee?!?"

"I think that's what I said," Ichigo answered, rolling his eyes.

"Masaki!" Isshin moaned. "Our son doesn't remember me!" He threw his arms around Ichigo's mother and sobbed. Masaki looked at her son over Isshin's head and frowned.

Ichigo shrugged, and continued to play along. "You're my father?!"

Rukia grinned, following Ichigo's lead. "Well, now I can see whom he takes after!" she giggled.

"Shut up, bitch!" Ichigo exclaimed, glaring at her.

Isshin seemed to realize that Uryuu, Orihime and Rukia were in the room. "Rukia-chan! Orihime-chan! Uryuu-kun!"

Uryuu blinked and nearly glared the eldest Kurosaki for the familiar terms. "You know us?"

"Masakiii…. Why don't they remember me?" Isshin asked. "They should."

"They obviously don't, Kurosaki-taichou," Tatsuki pointed out from behind them all.

Ichigo spun around. He had forgotten that the seven Shinigami had been there.

"Abarai-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou!" Isshin exclaimed. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Chad-kun!"

He continued listing everybody's names, but Rukia, Ichigo, Uryuu and Orihime stared at Tatsuki and Renji.

"What?" Tatsuki demanded hotly.

"………You're MARRIED!?!?" Ichigo exclaimed after a minute.

"Of course they are!" Urahara laughed, waving his fan around happily.

"Neh!" Ichigo shouted, jumping. "I forgot you were there!"

The cat on the table seemed to glare at them, and then turned to Isshin. "We have strayed far from the reason that we came here for, Isshin," Yoruichi growled, in her cat-voice.

"…. Did a cat just…talk?" Rukia asked in surprise. Entirely feigned, but Ichigo doubted anyone could tell.

Yoruichi gave a cat-sigh. "Yes I did, Kuchiki. Since you obviously don't remember us I will tell you. I am Shihouin Yoruichi. The buffoon who attacked Ichigo is his father, Kurosaki Isshin. The other buffoon, the one with the fan, is Urahara Kisuke. We along with the seven standing behind you are Shinigami."

Blink.

Blink.

'_Play along, play along, play along.' _Rukia chanted mentally.

Ichigo took the open cue. "Death gods?" he asked.

Urahara nodded behind his fan. "You and Kuchiki-san are as well."

"That is the reason we are here. You are going to come to the Soul Society with us," Isshin continued.

Rukia bristled. "Where?" she asked.

"To the Seireitei," Isshin said. "You two are going to attend the Academy."

Uryuu, Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo shared another look. "What?" Ichigo exclaimed. "You throw this…_shit _on us and expect to go with you…freaks." Despite how angry he was, this was a little amusing.

"I see no reason why you wouldn't want to go." Urahara pointed out.

"Don't you want to learn-" Isshin started.

"NO!" Ichigo interrupted.

"-About your past lives?" the man finished.

Everyone froze. The four reincarnated heroes hadn't expected them to come out with this information so quickly. "Say what?" Ichigo said.

"Your past lives." Hitsugaya repeated.

Ichigo almost jumped again. _'Damn them for being so quiet,' _he thought.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Your past lives," Urahara said for a third time. "Who you were before you died. The four of you are War heroes and this war seems not to be over. We need the four of you trained once again."

Ichigo bristled, spun on his heel, stormed past the seven Shinigami and out the door.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, following him out the door. "Where are you going?"

Uryuu and Orihime shared a look, and followed them as well.

* * *

"_Ichigo what are you doing?"_

The orange haired hybrid ignored his zanpakuto.

"_Kiiiiing…why are ya ignorin' usss…?" _

Ichigo continued to storm through the empty streets of Karakura, not really paying attention to where he was going. When he finally looked up, he was standing in front of the park.

"Back to where it all began, eh King?"

Ichigo's head spun around to look at where Hichigo and Zangetsu stood, the former sitting in a tree and the latter leaning against said tree. "What are you _doing?" _Ichigo demanded. "There are _ten _Shinigami here. _Someone _is going to sense you!"

Zangetsu nodded. "We are aware of this. So be it if they do. But it seems you will not talk to us any other way. What are you so upset about, Ichigo?"

"Yeah King, the lightnin' was kinda sudden."

Ichigo scowled at them. He walked over to the tree across from where the two consciousnesses stood and sat, and leaned against it. "I'm freaking' sick and tired of those idiot in the Soul Society making my decisions for me!" he shouted.

**THWAP**

Hichigo fell out of the tree as the back of Ichigo's side began throb painfully.

Hichigo glared at the figure standing at Ichigo's side. "The Hell was that for, bitch?!" the Hollow demanded, rubbing his side.

Rukia stood with her arms crossed. She then proceed to uncross them and slap Ichigo upside the head.

Hichigo groaned and rubbed his head. "Tha's not faiiir….I can feel tha'," he whined.

Rukia ignored him, choosing instead to glare at Ichigo. "Why the hell did you storm out of the room like that?" she demanded. She then turned to Hichigo and Zangetsu. "And you two! Someone's going to sense you!"

Zangetsu shrugged, and Hichigo just glared back at her.

All of a sudden a woman appeared next to Zangetsu. She was tall, with white hair that fell all the way down to her waist. She wore a red and white kimono and was exceedingly pale. "Zangetsu," she greeted the zanpakuto in a cold voice.

"Sode no Shirayuki," he answered casually.

Rukia's mouth fell open and Ichigo looked shocked. "You two know each other?" she exclaimed.

* * *

Uryuu and Orihime reached the two former Shinigami just as Shirayuki responded. "We were both stuck in _that _brat's head for about a month." She jabbed her thumb in Ichigo's direction, and he realized that she had long nails, that seemed to be a deadly length and looked to be painted the color of blood.

Ishida frowned at the Hollow and two zanpakuto. "Who are you?" he asked.

"'Ello Quincy!" Hichigo exclaimed. "Hime!"

Orihime smiled. "You're Zangetsu-san and hello Hichigo-san! And you must be Rukia-chan's zanpakuto!"

"Sode no Shirayuki," the zanpakuto introduced itself.

Orihime smiled. "Hello Shirayuki-san"

The zanpakuto nodded.

Uryuu nodded in greeting as well. Then he turned to Ichigo, "Why did you run off like that?" he asked angrily.

"Because," Ichigo answered again just as hotly, "I'm sick of the Soul Society making decisions for me!"

"I can't believe we have to go to the Academy!" Rukia agreed. "I've already graduated it!"

Ichigo looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I've never had any wish to go to it."

"Maybe you can learn how to control your reiatsu," Ishida couldn't resist a jibe.

"OI!"

Rukia giggled. "He's got a point."

"Maybe you can learn Bankai!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"Midget!"

Uryuu looked at Orihime. "They're back to this, huh?" he asked her.

She giggled. "Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan."

Rukia stopped glaring at Ichigo long enough to look at Orihime. "What?"

"We'd best get back," Uryuu said. "If they sense Zangetsu-san, Shirayuki-san and Hollow…-san and they come to investigate.." he trailed off.

Ichigo nodded. "Right."

"Ne, King…" Hichigo put in. "Are ya gonna keep pretendin'?"

"Good question," added Shirayuki.

"I think we should! It'll be fun!" Orihime giggled.

"It'll be hard," Uryuu added sagely.

"I think we should as well. I mean, why not?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded again. "I think they deserve it. They threw all of this on us, let's watch them suffer."

Hichigo had to put in another question. "I can't kill the tattoo freak? Or the old man? C'mon Kiiiiiiing…?" he whined.

Ichigo gave him an annoyed look. "No," he answered curtly. "Now you two best go away and we'd best go back. They're gonna be getting suspicious."

"Agreed," Zangetsu said and the two zanpakuto and the Hollow were gone.

As the four friends walked back to Ichigo's house, Orihime asked, "I wonder how they'll teach us, Uryuu-kun…"

Uryuu paled.

**End Chapter 7: Of Unfortunate Events and Family Reunions **

_A/N: I don't know what Shirayuki looks like, so I described her as I see her. I also don't know if any of them have seen Zangetsu or Hichigo so I just you used my own opinions. I haven't read/seen all of Bleach. I only know what I've read and or heard, so if my facts are off, just correct me and I'll change it unless it's a main plot point._

_Anyway this _isn't _my favorite chapter. I really didn't know how I wanted this to go. I had at least three different directions. This one, them admitting, Isshin blabbing… If anyone wants to read how another one could have gone, just ask, and maybe I'll post a one-shot with it…I'll consider it at least. Again, forgive any OOC behaviors; I really don't like the way this chapter turned out. Chapter 8'll be coming out…eventually… I really don't know where I'm gonna go with this. _

_Review! Please! I need inspiration! Suggestions are appreciated! _

_-A. R. _


	8. Of Agreements and the SenkaiMon

_A/N: Chapter 8! At last! To me, I don't know about you, it feels as though this couldn't have taken longer. But perhaps that's because all I wanted to do was write, and instead I had to read book that bored me to death! Alas, what are you going to do? _

_This chapter is long, for me at least. I'm scared it rushes, though. I hope it's all right. _

_If anyone notced I changed the genre. It was "Romance" as a main category, but I'm having trouble adding that, so I changed it to "Humor". I feel there is more humor than romance, despite the corny scene at the end of the chapter. _

_Dedication: This goes to with a thanks to every person who has reviewed this story. I really, really, really, really appreciate the reviews, alerts and favorites. They make my day, and inspire me to write more! You guys all rock! _

_Anyway, I gotta post this quick, so... Everyone enjoy! Leave me a review please! They are all appreciated! __Without further ado:_

**Chapter 8: Of Agreements and the Senkai-Mon**

Ichigo stopped short at the door to his house. He refused to move an inch and Rukia almost ran into him.

"Why'd you stop?" Rukia demanded angrily.

The orange-haired Shinigami took about five steps back and offered the door to one of the other three. "The minute I open that door my father is going o come flying at me," he told them. "I'm not in the mood to stop any sort of projectile."

Uryuu laughed. "You're father's an idiot, Kurosaki," he pointed out.

"Ya think?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll open it," Rukia offered. "You're father wouldn't attack me."

Ichigo let out a bitter laugh. "Unless he thinks you're me," he said sensibly.

She shook his head. "Of course he won't. How could anyone confuse me with _you_?" she asked in a slightly stuck up tone.

He glared at her. "Be my guest." He let her move in front of him.

Rukia gripped the door handle, but faltered. "Scared?" Ichigo taunted.

"Of course not."

She turned the knob.

"ICHIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rukia squealed and ducked.

Isshin flew into his son.

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo shouted and kicked the dark haired man off of him. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!?!?!"

Isshin groaned. "Why do you hurt me so, my boy?" he asked from the ground.

His son proceeded to kick him again. Isshin rose and threw his arms around Ichigo's mother, sobbing. "Masakiiiii…. our son hurts mee…" he whined.

Ichigo glared at his father as Masaki patted Isshin on the back awkwardly. "You're an idiot," Ichigo growled, rolling his eyes at him.

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said coldly, rising from the place at the table where he had sat. "Why the hell did you run off like that?" he demanded.

Ichigo shrugged. "Because I was confused and annoyed, and…. who the hells knows?"

Rukia reached over and slapped the orange haired boy on the arm. "What were we talking about before Strawberry ran off?" she asked the group of Shinigami.

'_Must not kill the midget…must not kill the midget,' _Ichigo chanted mentally.

'_Ne, can I just kill them all, King' _Hichigo moaned from the back of Ichigo's mind.

'_Go the hell away!' _Ichigo responded angrily.

'_But Kiiiiiinnnngggg…'_

"…Ichigo?"

The orange haired teen brought his gaze down to meet Rukia's. "What?" he asked, distracted.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yoruichi-sama asked if we had agreed to train at this "Academy" place," she told him, using air quotes on 'Academy'. "Weren't you listening?" she asked.

He glared at her. _'No I was trying to drive an obnoxious Hollow away who wanted to kill things,' _he growled mentally.

'_Kiiinng, that's not nice…'_

Ichigo ignored this. "Sorry," he muttered to Yoruichi. This comment received stares, which he pointedly ignored. "Yeah, the Academy…" he glanced at his mother, who smiled sadly. "Why not go to this school place?"

Urahara clapped his hands. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "The two of you will leave in an hour or so, through the Senkai-Mon!"

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look. "The…what?" Rukia asked, forcing herself not to glare and growl at the sandal and hat wearing blond man.

'_Damn, damn, damn, damn.' _Ichigo shouted mentally.

"The Senkia-Mon," Urahara said, "Will take you both to the Seireitei, where you will meet up with some Shinigami who will take you to the Academy."

'_Force a smile, Ichigo.' _"All right," he forced out.

Rukia managed a smile as well. "I'm going to have to go talk to my sister and tell her what is going on."

"Already taken care of, Rukia-chan!" Isshin exclaimed.

"Oh, it is?" she asked, slowly, her anger fighting its way into her words. She was beginning to see Ichigo side of this whole situation.

"Yep!"

Orihime spoke up from her place beside Uryuu, who stood behind Ichigo. "What about Uryuu-kun and I?" she asked.

"How could we have forgotten to explain about you two?" Urahara exclaimed, shocked. "Orihime-chan, Yoruichi-sama will stay here in the Living World to teach you of your powers and how to control them," he continued.

Rukia frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you going to teach Orihime-chan if you're a cat, Yoruichi-sama?"

Ichigo fought ever instinct to turn and smack Rukia across the back of the head. Yoruichi had turned to face him with a look on her face something akin to mischief. _'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn,'_ his mental chant started up again.

"I'll show you," the cat responded, with a smirk.

Ichigo resisted the urge to glare at Rukia and attempted to look at Yoruichi, who had, transformed into her bare human self. Ichigo colored and yanked of his jacket and handed it to her. He averted his eyes to the ground and growled, "Gain some decency."

Yoruichi took the offered coat, with a laugh. "As modest as ever, Kurosaki," she chuckled.

Uryuu, who's eyes had long since averted themselves to the floor, hazarded a look up. "You've said how you are going to teach Orihime-chan. What about me?" he asked. He lifted his head up, but stared at the wall behind Yoruichi.

She laughed. "Your father, has offered to work with you," she told him, with a smirk.

His face became completely devoid of color. "My…my father…?" he asked slowly.

Isshin grinned as well. "Yep, Uryuu-kun! Ryuuken is going to be teaching you. You see, your family is last in the Quincy line, and seeing as you don't remember, your father is going to teach you, so that the line continues," he said nearly the entire line in one breath.

Uryuu fought the urge to scream. Ichigo sent the Quincy a sympathetic look, but he continued to look pale.

Urahara clapped his hands together. "Your training needs to begin as soon as possible, Orihime-cha, Quincy-kun! Yoruichi-sama will take you home, Ishida-kun and will begin your training right away, Orihime-chan! Perhaps it would be best if the four of you said your goodbyes right now, and then we can all be on our separate ways!"

"Masaki and I will wait outside. Everyone else; leave," Yoruichi told them, still clad only in Ichigo's jacket.

Everyone did as they were told by the Flash goddess, and left Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime and Rukia alone. They were silent and still for mere seconds and then Rukia and Orihime were embracing, sobbing onto the other's shoulder.

Uryuu turned to Ichigo, still pale, and attempted a smirk. "Our girlfriends are weird," he told the aptly dubbed strawberry.

"Yeah, they- Wait!" he exclaimed angrily, "The midget's not my girlfriend!"

The Quincy smirked; this time, it wasn't forced. "I beg to differ," he responded.

"Hey-"

The orange haired hybrid was interrupted as the girls broke apart from each other and latched themselves onto the boys: Rukia on Uryuu and Orihime on Ichigo.

"What are-?" Ishida started.

"Orihime," **choke** "you're" **cough** "strangling" **choke** "me!" Ichigo forced out.

The girls let go of them. "I can't believe they're separating us!" Rukia exploded.

"I can't believe we have to go to the Academy!" Ichigo said, mocking her voice.

She slapped him.

"If you think you guys have it bad, at least you don't have _my _father teaching you," Uryuu said with a sigh.

"You're dad's scary!" Orihime agreed.

Rukia plopped down on the table. "So we're all still up for pretending?" she asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I say we make it as difficult as possible for them," he said vehemently.

"I can't pretend," Ishida pointed out. "Ryuuken knows that I know, remember?"

"It won't take long for Yoruichi-san to realize I remember, I think," Orihime added.

Ichigo grinned evilly. "I'm going to purposely fail every class. Just to frustrate them."

"You don't need any help failing Kidou," Rukia smirked.

"Shut up, midget!"

"Strawberry!"

Uryuu looked at Orihime. "They do that too much, don't you think?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun, perhaps we'd best go. We don't want them getting suspicious," Orihime pointed out.

Rukia and Ichigo stopped, each with a respective sigh. "You're probably right, Inoue-san," Rukia muttered.

"We're off to the excitement that is the Seireitei!" Ichigo drawled with false enthusiasm.

* * *

With more tears, at least on Rukia and Orihime's part, the foursome said their goodbyes, and parted ways. Rukia and Ichigo were herded off towards Urahara's Shoten, and Orihime and Uryuu to their respective homes. 

Ichigo nudged Rukia' shoulder, when they were out of earshot of anyone but his mother. "Hey Rukia, you know what?"

"Hm?" she asked.

"You get to go through the Senkai-Mon," he pointed out.

She frowned as if pondering this as a newly learned fact, and then shook her head. "No I don't," she answered.

Ichigo turned a frown to face her. "Yes you do, why wouldn't you?"

"I've got a hell butterfly," she responded.

"You _had _one," he retorted. "It was probably assigned to someone new when you died."

Rukia shook her head. "They wouldn't make _me _go through that tun-"

She was interrupted by their arrival at the store. Her elder sister, Hisana, stood outside, her arms crossed, looking sad. "Hisana!" she exclaimed and ran toward her.

Isshin looked at Ichigo. "Say goodbye to your mother, while we set up the Senkai-Mon." He, along with the rest of the Shinigami had been waiting outside the shop, waiting for Masaki, Rukia and Ichigo. The eldest Kurosaki placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, whispered something in her ear, and entered the shop.

Rukia meanwhile, had given her sister a tight hug. "Take care of yourself with all those sword wielding buffoons, okay?" Hisana told her.

Rukia giggled tearfully. "You too. And take care of Chappy," she told the elder girl, referring to their bunny.

They broke from their embrace and Hisana looked at her sister seriously. "If you see Byakuya-sama…. Tell him I'd like to talk to him if it's possible."

"Alright."

* * *

Ichigo hugged his mother tightly. "Take care Mom," he told her. 

"You too Ichigo. Don't do any unnecessary fighting, alright."

"I'll try, Mom."

Their embrace was broken when Renji ran up, panting. "I…"** huff,** "forgot to" **pant** "give you this." He handed her an envelope.

She frowned. "Um, thanks…"

"It's from your husband," he told her, standing up straight. "Sorry, I almost forgot."

Masaki frowned. "Um, thanks," she said again.

He nodded and walked off.

Ichigo turned back to his mother. "Okay then…"

She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go. Take care Ichigo."

"Yeah, you too, Mom," he said again.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia stood in front of the Senkia-Mon. Rukia slightly upset that she had to use the said device. She had been angered to discover that Ichigo had been correct and there was no longer a hell butterfly assigned to her. 

To all the Shinigami present, it had been a shock to find, that when removed from their bodies, Rukia and Ichigo both possessed Shinigami forms. Only to Ichigo and Rukia themselves was it not a surprise. They had feigned confusion, and the others had been so surprised that they didn't seem to notice how fake it all was.Urahara had given both of them Academy outfits in the end, so at least they didn't have to explain it to anyone.

The other Shinigami, Urahara and Yoruichi excluded had traveled to the Soul Society already, and now only the four aforementioned people remained. "When you step through," Urahara started, "You are just going to run. Don't stop. Just run straight to the light."

Ichigo glared at the sandal and hat wearing man. This sounded clichéd.

"There, you go. Are you ready?"

Rukia's head bolted up. "That's all you're telling ussssssssssss-?!"

Her last word was cut off as Urahara pushed them through the gate. He grinned at the place where there forms had been. "Have fun!"

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia did as they were told. They ran. 

And ran.

And ran.

And ran….

Rukia looked sideways at Ichigo. "This is the Senkai-Mon?!" she shouted. "Are we almost through?"

"Yes!" he called back. "I hope we're almost through!" he added.

"How many times did you go through this?" she asked.

"No idea! Too many!" he responded.

"This is cruel and unusual, and it-" Suddenly there was nothing beneath them. She let out an ear-piecing scream as they fell to the ground.

They landed on the ground; Rukia on her bottom and Ichigo, strangely enough, in the same position he had first entered the Soul Society in: On his back, legs over his head.

He groaned and let his legs fall down.

"That," Rukia said slowly, "Should be destroyed."

"You think?" he answered with a moan, as he stood up. He sighed, stretching. "Come on, we'd best go," he told her.

Rukia shook her head. "I'm not getting up from this spot," she answered.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

Ichigo let out a growl. "Fine, if that's how you want to play…." he said through gritted teeth. He reached over to her, and grabbed her. She seemed light as a feather, and he threw her over his shoulder.

"Eek!" Rukia squealed. "Put me down Ichigo!" she flailed her arms in legs, surprising Ichigo.

The tall orange-haired hybrid fell over, but not before, Rukia slipped off his should first. Ichigo landed on top of her, knees on either side of her legs, and hands next to her shoulders, barely managing not to crush her under him.

Everything froze. Time seemed to stop. It was just like all those corny love stories Rukia had read, but real. She met his eyes and bit her tongue. He felt his head lowering on its own accord, closer and closer to hers.

They were inches away from each other, when-

"Could you two get a room, before you start doing something like that?"

**End Chapter 8: Of Agreements and the Senkai-Mon**

_A/N: I even went and put a corny love scene in the end! it was really bad, but I felt like putting it in. Sorry. I hope the chapter was up to par! Its length certainly was. Forgive the severe lack of detail. I hope it was all right._

Frozen Shattered Roses_ pointed out something to me. It was suggested that I give Rukia and Ichigo Academy outfits prior to their travels through the Senkai-Mon. That has since been changed. _

_I don't know a great deal about the Senkai-Mon, so I didn't add anything. In fact, I hope the spelling's right! xD_

_Leave a review! Please! I'd really like everyone's opinions and input! Thanks!_

Ambiguous Rose


	9. Of a New Captain and Registration

_A/N: Dang… this chapter gave me trouble… The first page or so, not so much, but later on... it felt forced. I like it when the chapters type themselves, do you know what I mean?_

_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my two friends: Captain Asshole and Midget Bitch Ninja. They are responsible for the two characters whom you will meet and here about in this chapter. So a big "Gratias tibi ago" to you both. …You both know Latin. Figure out what it means!_

_I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I have reached 50, which is a number that I never expected, seeing as before this, I had hardly ever gotten in to the double digets. Thanks to _XDKingdomHeartsXD _for being reviewer 50!_

_Enoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 9: Of a New Captain and Registration **

"Cheers."

The sound of two glasses clinking together echoed through the empty room. A young long black haired, teal eyed woman wearing a white haori bearing the mark of Third Division sighed, and tipped back the bottle of sake. "How long is it going to take for them to get here, Isshin?" she asked.

"Have patience, Sora-chan!" Isshin exclaimed. "My son and Rukia-chan will be here soon enough!"

Mitsukai Sora glared at the Ninth Division Captain. "But when, Isshin? I have things to do. Besides," she said taking another sip of the sake, "how will we know?"

Isshin grinned. "Oh we will," he said mysteriously.

"_Sure_ we-"

A scream broke through the air.

"They're here," the male Captain laughed.

Sora gave him a strange look, but nevertheless followed him to the place where Rukia and Ichigo's reiatsu had begun to emanate from.

To their surprise, upon their arrival, they found Ichigo in a rather _interestin_g position over Rukia. Isshin's mouth fell open, and Sora smirked. "Could you two get a room, before you start doing something like that?" she drawled.

Startled at the female Captain's voice the two jumped. Or rather, Ichigo collapsed onto of Rukia; the one thing he had been trying to avoid. The small black haired girl let out a grunt. Ichigo rolled off of her, his face red.

Sora, meanwhile, had broken into full-throated laughs, but Isshin had fallen to the ground, sobbing. "My son is all grown up!!!" he cried. "I'm going to be a grandfather soon!!!"

Ichigo growled. "What are you talking about!" he demanded, scowling at the man.

The elder Kurosaki didn't respond. Sora poked him with her toe. "Eh… Isshin, are you still sober…?" she asked. "I thought you only had two bottles…. You couldn't have gotten drunk that fast…"

Rukia and Ichigo's heads swiveled to face her. "Who're you?" Rukia asked.

Sora grinned. "Mitsukai Sora. I'm Third Division Captain," she explained. "Pleasure to meet you both. Isshin's mentioned you."

"Oh he has?" Ichigo muttered.

Isshin jumped up, and let out a laugh. "Yes! I have! All about your escapades to save Rukia-chan, and everything like that!"

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"No need to pretend, my boy!" Isshin exclaimed.

"What?"

Sora sighed, and cuffed Isshin. "He knows, and I know."

"Know what?" This time it was Rukia who asked.

"That you both remember everything!" Isshin exclaimed. "Masaki told me everything! She's so wonderful like that!"

Blink. Blink.

There was silence.

And then… "Shetold _you_!?" Ichigo demanded. "I'm surprised the whole world doesn't know already."

"Ichiiiiigooo…." Isshin moaned. "You're so mean…"

Sora laughed again, and threw an arm around Ichigo shoulder. "I think I'm going to like you two," she chuckled.

Isshin put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder as well. "We're off to the Academy!" he exclaimed.

Ichigo threw both arms off his shoulders, thrust his hands into his pockets, and walked sulkily behind them.

Rukia had turned to Sora. "So, you're the new Third Division Captain?" she asked. "Who's your Lieutenant?"

Sora nodded. "I am, and my Lieutenant is the former Fourth Seat, MojamiNatsuki."

Rukia nodded. "Ah," she said.

Ichigo frowned, turning to face her. "Why are you here, anyway?" he asked.

Sora jabbed a thumb in Isshin's direction in lieu if a response.

"But you volunteered, Sora-chan," Isshin argued.

The Third Division Captain turned to glare at the man. "I _did _not. You dragged me, damn it! Forcefully, I might add."

"_Sora-chaaaaannn," _Isshin moaned. "You waited with me willingly. We were drinking."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. Were they flirting…?

Sora "hmphed" and put her left arm on her hip. "My fukutaichou's doing my paperwork, which is the only reason I agreed to come," she said after a minute.

"That not nice Mitsukai-taichou," Rukia reprimanded. "You shouldn't make her do all the work."

Sora shrugged. "Neh, I don't like doing it. It's not fun," she let her arm fall to her side with a sigh. She looked at Ichigo and Rukia. "You two aren't telling anyone you remember, right?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded. "We're not."

"You're not pretending?" Isshin asked.

"No," Rukia answered, "We are."

"You are?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

"Ah," Isshin grinned.

Sora, on the other hand frowned. "You both are aware that by doing this, everyone is going to be watching your every move, waiting for you to show signs of remembering."

Both shrugged. "Nothin' new," Ichigo said.

"As a Kuchiki, my every move has always been watched," Rukia explained. "Besides, wouldn't they watch us anyways?" she asked.

"True, true," Isshin answered. Then he frowned at them, "Neither of you have your zanpakuto," he pointed out. "How come?"

Rukia and Ichigo shared another look, "Dunno," Ichigo said. "When I changed out of my shihakushou, Zangetsu, just kinda… disappeared."

"This is the first time I've been out of my body," Rukia added.

"Hmm," Sora mumbled, "Still, when Urahara knocked you out of your body, you were both wearing you shihakushou?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered.

"So your Shinigami forms carried over with the reincarnation…" she trailed off. "That's interesting."

"You don't know the half of it…" Ichigo groaned, his thoughts going to his Hollow.

"_Awww… that's not nice King…" _

'_Shut up you,' _Ichigo growled.

"_Buuut Kiiiiing…"_

Ichigo shook his head, as if attempting to clear water out of his ears. It seemed like he was having this conversation a lot recently.

Isshin was talking. "… Asauchi to practice with."

Ichigo frowned. "What?"

"Nameless zanpakuto, idiot," Rukia rolled her eyes.

Ichigo scowled at her, "Are we almost there?" he asked.

"Impatient?" Isshin asked, grinning at his son.

"Sick of walking," his son growled.

"Sora-chaaannn, my son is laaazy…" Isshin moaned turning to the other Captain.

Ichigo turned to the old man, a look of disbelief clearly evident on his face. "Lazy?" he repeated, aghast. "Have you ever been forced to travel through the freakin' Senkai-Mon?!?!" he demanded.

Isshin and Sora exchanged glances.

"Nope."

"Never!"

"Well, you go run through that stupid thing for… who the hell knows how long, and then call me lazy," Ichigo growled through gritted teeth at his father.

Sora laughed. "You must remember, young Kurosaki-kun. Your father and I both have hell butterflies."

Ichigo merely glared at her.

Rukia was frowning at the female taichou. "Is there something wrong with your arm, Mitsukai-taichou?" she asked.

Sora smiled softly. "You're rather observant, aren't you, Kuchiki-chan?" Rukia looked down a little as Sora laughed. "Yes, my arm was injured badly during the War. It is still difficult to move."

"Who hurt it?" Ichigo asked.

Sora's face darkened, but she didn't respond, and they didn't pry.

It was silent, and the mood sad for a few minutes. Suddenly Rukia's awed whispered seemed to penetrate them. "…Wow…" she muttered, eyes going wide.

Ichigo looked up and found himself looking at a school not too dissimilar to his own. "What's so impressive, midget?" he asked.

"It's changed so much…" came her awed response.

"It has, hasn't it?" Isshin asked. "We've advanced!"

Sora looked at him, a grin growing again. "Not so much. Seireitei's not quite caught up to the Living World yet."

Isshin looked at her, and then went prancing into the building. Sora allowed Ichigo and Rukia or rather just Rukia to stare in awe for a little longer before rolling her eyes. "Are you both coming?" she asked. "Isshin's already inside. Or, are you just going to keep staring?"

Both kids seemed to snap out of their trance. Rukia who staring at the building and Ichigo, whose eyes had landed onto Rukia and stayed there shook their heads clear of water and followed after Sora who had started walking.

Upon entering the Academy, they walked into the equivalent of the main office and found Isshin talking to one of the receptionists. Or rather, he was flirting with the receptionist. "…course! You look like a flower, dear Kimiko-chan!" he was saying.

"I do?" the red haired woman asked, metaphoric stars in her eyes.

"You always-"

THWAP.

"Sora-chan….." Isshin moaned.

"Stop flirting, you idiot," she growled. The female Captain glared at him and turned to the receptionist, the glare still evident on her face. "We're here to sign up two new students."

The receptionist, Kimiko, nodded, blushing, and looked down at her paper. "You're in luck, taichou. Today's the last day," she said. "Classes start tomorrow. We'll just have to get them uniforms… there's none left here."

"They already have some," Isshin told her.

"They do?" Kimiko asked, looking up. It seemed she had not seen Ichigo and Rukia yet. "Where'd they…" her voice died in her throat, and her eyes went wide as she realized who "they" were. "You-you-you-you-" she stuttered.

Sora and Isshin laughed, sharing a look. "Sign up Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia as first year students, please, Kimiko-chan," Isshin told her.

"Of- of course, Kurosaki-taichou!" Kimiko answered at once.

Sora leaned over the desk. "What rooms?" she asked. "We'll take them there."

"203 for Kuchiki-sama and 345 for Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes went wide at the "-sama" honorific, but they didn't say anything.

"Thanks for your help, Kimiko-san," Sora said, as they walked away. "I'll take Rukia to her room, you get Ichigo, Isshin?" she asked.

Isshin nodded. "Sure. Goooooddddbyeeeee, Rukia-chan, Sora-chan!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Later."

The girls nodded as they took the left hallway, and Isshin and Ichigo took the right one. Once out of earshot, Ichigo hissed, "-sama?"

Isshin just laughed, and Ichigo wondered how sober his father was. He seemed to be laughing a lot. "That's probably the least of your worries, my son. You will probably get worse with your roommates!"

Ichigo blanched. "Room…mates…?" he whispered.

"Of course!" Isshin answered. "Did you forget you were going to have roommates?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "Great…"

Isshin laughed, once again at his son. "Do not sound so sad, my boy! Relish the experience!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Whatever. I suppose I should just get used to it. And I guess I should be glad of the forewarning."

"Yes, Ichigo!" Isshin exclaimed. "Don't be so pessimistic!"

Ichigo stopped and stared at his father. "Did you just say "pessimistic"?" he asked. "Do you even know what it means?"

Isshin pretended to cry. "My son thinks his father is stupid," he sobbed.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not even dignifying that with a response," he muttered, and looked at the door numbers. "339, 341, 343…345!"

"Ichigo!!!!" his father shouted.

Ichigo didn't even glance at the names on the door; before he unceremoniously threw it open and flew into it. Letting a sigh of relief escape him, he sank down onto his bottom against the door.

There was silence.

…And then:

"Who're you?"

**END Chapter 9: Of a New Captain and Registration **

_A/N: I finished it!!! I am sooo proud of myself!!! It only took far longer than I wanted._

_I'm not going to say much, except… we're heading into the OC's homeland, so prepare yourself. XD Hope it was all right, and please, leave a review!_

_Ambiguous Rose_


	10. Of Shocking New Roommates

**Disclaimer: Guess I should throw this in. I. DO. NOT. OWN. BLEACH!**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! This chapter couldn't have taken any longer to get out. I feel so bad. **

**This has been written for ages, but I haven't had time to type it. I've been sick, I've had to perform/get ready for concerts, I've had so much homework/school stuff to do, there's been Christmas shopping/decorating, and All County. I'm so sorry this has taken so long. **

**Luckily, I've gotten into a semi-normal routine, (-crosses fingers-) and I've had time to discuss things with my muse, who gives my ideas whether I want them or not. XD **

**Christmas Break is coming up too, so I might have time because of that as well. **

**Chapter 11 is mostly written, if not entirely. I'm going to cross my fingers that it'll be out soon. **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friends Captain Eatsurface and Momo-Sheepy-chan. Thanks for your characters guys! I also want to thank all of my reviewers who both encouraged me, and reminded me to update. Thanks everyone! **

**Chapter 10: Of Shocking New Roommates**

Rukia glanced behind her in the direction she knew that Isshin and Ichigo had headed in. Then she turned to Sora. "Why am I worried about them?" she asked, more to herself than to the Captain.

Sora laughed. "I'm waiting for the crying," she held up a hand, grinning. "Five… four… three… two… one." With each number she lowered one finger. When the last finger was lowered, there was still silence. "Awww… she whined. "I'm off."

Rukia frowned. "You know Kurosaki-taichou very well, don't you?" she asked, blushing at a thought that had occurred to her.

"Of course," Sora answered. "We're very close."

"Mitsukai-taichou… are you and Kurosaki-taichou… a couple...?" she asked, her blush getting darker.

Sora stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly to face Rukia. Her face adopted a look of absolute disgust. "Eww!!" she exclaimed. "That'd be like incest! Ewww! Eww! Eww!"

Rukia's forehead creased in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Isshin and I are _cousins_!" The Captain told her. "Eww! Eww! Eww! He still loves Masaki anyway. Besides, I have a special someone."

Ignoring her surprise at the fact that this woman would be Ichigo's cousin as well, Rukia let her curiosity get the better of her. "Who's your special someone?" she asked.

Sora put a finger to her lips, grinning, and didn't answer. "Ah-hah!" she exclaimed after a minute. "Here's your room!" She stopped in front of room number 203. "This'll be your stop."

The names on the door read Yusaki Akina and-

Rukia's mouth fell open. "A-abarai?!?!?!" she shouted.

Sora grinned. "Didn't you know?" she asked the shell-shocked Rukia. "Tatsuki and Renji have two kids: your roommate Koiyuki and a son, Kageromaru. They're twins."

Rukia's mouth resembled a fish's as she opened and closed it in an attempt to speak words: an attempt that failed in the end.

Sora continued to grin at the shocked girl. "Come on, Rukia-chan. Let's introduce you to your new roommates." She grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her over to the door, upon which she knocked. "Hello? Anyone in?"

A face appeared in the doorway a moment later. "Sora-san!" the girl on the other side exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" The door opened up fully to reveal a pale purple room, three beds, two of which were occupied, one with a person, another with clothes, a closet, a nightstand beside each bed, and the entirety of the person standing at the door. The girl on the bed had brown hair, and lay there reading what appeared to be a manga. The girl who had opened the door had vibrant, familiar looking red hair. She smiled at the taichou and the girl that Sora had in a death grip. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hello girls," Sora smiled warmly. "I'm here to introduce your new roommate," she told them. "Girls," she said, "meet Kuchiki Rukia."

There was silence. The girl on the bed lowered her manga just enough so that Rukia could see her eyes entirely. "Hello," she greeted her in a quiet, shy voice.

Rukia bowed a little. "Hello."

The redhead was staring at Rukia. "Kuchiki?" she gasped. "Like Dad's old friend and Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Exactly!" Sora answered. "Rukia, this is Abarai Koiyuki."

"You're related to Abarai Renji?" Rukia asked, wanting to confirm what Sora had told her earlier.

Koiyuki looked surprised that Rukia knew her father. "You know Dad?" she asked.

Rukia mentally slapped herself, for remembering, a beat too late that she made it seem like she knew her old best friend, though they didn't know that, personally. "Uh- only in passing. He was part of the group that came to get Ichigo and I from Karakura in the Living World." She made up the half-truth on the spot.

Koiyuki frowned. "You were part of the reason Mom and Dad had to go to the Living World all of a sudden?" she asked. "You and your friend must be pretty important."

It took all Rukia had to not be upset. She was saddened that Renji hadn't told his daughter about her enough that she would recognize her name. "I'm not sure-"

"Of course Rukia-chan is important! So is Kurosaki-kun!" Sora interrupted.

The girl on the bed sat up straight as soon as Sora finished her comment. "You're _the _Kuchiki Rukia?" she asked, shocked. "And you're talking about _the _Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia shrugged, finally getting used to the charade again. "I don't know about "_the","_ she said. "But my name _is _Kuchiki Rukia, and he _is _Kurosaki Ichigo. Why?"

"But you both are supposed to be dead!" the girl exclaimed.

"Akina-san!" Koiyuki said, surprised at the other roommate's bluntness.

Akina fell back onto her pillows with a muttered, "sorry."

Koiyuki gained a pondering look on her face. "Come to think of it, though…Akina-san has a point. I thought you were both killed in the war."

"They were," Sora laughed. "They were. You see, Ichigo and Rukia were reincarnated into… drum roll please… - Ichigo and Rukia!"

Koiyuki looked impressed at the how anticlimactic the taichou's statement was. "Wonderful," she drawled. "How exciting."

Rukia slipped her arm out of Sora's death grip. "Isn't it though?" she asked sarcastically. "Ichigo and I have yet to figure out what everyone is talking about." Inwardly, Rukia was grinning: she had forgotten how much fun it was to act.

"You sound so much like Ichigo," Sora laughed again. She shook her head after a minute. "Rukia and Ichigo don't remember their past lives, so don't be surprised if they haven't a clue what's going on, okay?"

Koiyuki nodded, and Akina was silent.

"I'm going, all right?" Sora asked, turning to face Rukia. "If you need anything ask Koiyuki." She turned to Koiyuki. "If you can't help, contact me somehow, okay?"

"Yeah."

"See ya, Sora-san!" Koiyuki called.

Sora, halfway out the door, turned to wave, and seemed to remember something else. "Oh by the way…. How's the tattoo, Koiyuki?" she asked, grinning.

Rukia turned, shocked, to look at her new roommate. "You have a tattoo too?!?!" she exclaimed.

Koiyuki blushed, but asked, "Too?"

"Uhh…" Rukia was at a brain block. _'Damn,' _she thought. "Uhhh… When, uh… Abarai-san came to the Living World his, uh, tattoos were impossible to miss." _'Good, Rukia, good.'_

"True," Koiyuki said. "I just got a small one on my arm." She looked at Sora, "Thank Urahara-san for me, by the way."

"All right," Sora smiled. "Have a nice time, girls."

* * *

"Who're you?" a black haired, blue-eyed boy asked Ichigo. 

"Ichiiiiigoooooooooo," Isshin moaned from the other side of the door that Ichigo leaned against. "Let me innnnnn…"

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Go away!"

"Hey!" another boy said suddenly. "You look my father's archenemy."

Ichigo blinked at him. He had vibrant red hair and a few tattoos on the side of his neck and face. Altogether, he was really, really, really familiar. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"We already asked you that, remember?" the boy growled back.

Ichigo and the other boy began glaring at each other.

There was silence except for the fake crying on the other side of the door.

The black haired boy stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Kageromaru-kun, Berry-kun, stop glaring at each other… please? Let's let…who is that on the other side, anyway?" he called.

"Kurosaki Isshin!" Isshin called.

"Shit," Ichigo whispered.

The other two boys eyes widened. "Kuorsaki-taichou?!" the black haired one exclaimed. He threw the door open, and bowed. "Sorry for not opening it, taichou!"

Isshin waved him off, and looked at Ichigo, who's head was in his hands, muttering under his breath. "Shit, damn, shit, damn."

Isshin flew at his son, who avoided at the last second. "IIIIIICCCCHHHIIIGOOO!! Why do you hate me so? Why are you so mean to Daddy?" he asked, sobbing.

"Because you're an idiot," Ichigo muttered, shaking his head.

"Kurosaki-taichou!" the redhead exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Isshin took the hand the boy offered. "Thanks you, Abarai-san. At least someone cares."

Ichigo's mouth had fallen open. "What the hell!?" he shouted. "Abarai?!?!?" he demanded.

A smile lit up on Isshin's face. "Introductions!" he exclaimed. "Ichigo meet Yamanaka Hikaru and Abarai Kageromaru!"

Ichigo continued to stare, utterly shocked. "You're related to RENJI!?!?!" he shouted in shock.

Kageromaru adopted an angered and confused look. "Yeah, he's my dad, why?"

Ichigo almost fell over. "Your…Dad…? Renji's a father…?!?!?! …My whole world just crumbled before my eyes," Ichigo finished his statement in a horrified whisper.

"You know my father?"

Isshin laughed, obviously amused by the new direction of the conversation, or his mortified son, or maybe even both. "They met in Karakura. Your mother and father went to fetch my son and Rukia-chan."

Hikaru's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute. You're Kurosaki Ichigo?! Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Ichigo glared at him, and Hikaru flinched back. "That's what I've been told," he growled.

Isshin patted his son's head, but pulled his had away before Ichigo could cut it off. "My son and dear Rukia-chan have been reincarnated without their memories, you see," he told the other boys. "You're going to have to be patient with him."

Ichigo turned his glare to his father. "You make it sound like I'm slow," he growled.

Isshin grinned, but didn't respond to that particular point. "Well I'm off. Don't let me return to find that you've killed each other," the eldest Kurosaki grinned to himself and bolted out the door.

Ichigo glared at the door much like he had glared at his father. "Stupid Goat Chin," he muttered.

* * *

Isshin met Sora at the corner right before they exited the school. 

"Hey, cousin," Sora threw her arm around Isshin's shoulder. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"Same ol' same ol'," he answered. "My son enjoys seeing me injured." He grinned at her. "You?"

"Rukia almost had a premature heart attack when she found out that, not only did Renji have kids, but one was her roommate."

Isshin laughed uproariously. "So did Ichigo," he told her. "Almost fell over."

Sora grinned. "He's got a twin for a roommate too? I should've guessed."

"Where are we off to now?" Isshin asked her. "Our own Divisions?"

"No," Sora grinned at her elder cousin. "We're going to talk to Byakuya."

Isshin grinned. "Hmmm…. That sounds like fun. Can I help?"

"I expected as much. Of course. Let's go have some fun."

**END CHAPTER 11:** **Of Shocking New Roommates**

**End Author's Note: This sets up for the next chapter. XD**

**Surprise! All right, did the new roommates surprise anybody? They all came about because I asked my muse for names and she gave me Abarai Koiyuki and Kageromaru. (My muse **_**is **_**a real person, in case you couldn't tell) I hope you like them. **

**I hope the chapter was all right. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I love feedback!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ambiguous Rose **


	11. Of a Cat, a Quincy, and Families

_Author's Note: Here's Chapter 11! It amused me when I wrote it, so I hope you all like it as well. There's not much to say right now. So anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_Dedication: Uh, I think I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my awesome art teacher who probably doesn't even know I'm dedicating it to her. xD Thank you for letting me type!!! xD Also to my very annoying art class who spent the entire class period annoying me about what I was doing. xD My one friend who tried to pronounce all the Japanese names in this chapter, and another who was in shock because people from France and Finland were reviewing this. A third watched as I typed and attempted to read what I had written. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy this one!_

**Chapter 11: Of a Cat, a Quincy and Families**

Uryuu glanced down at his girlfriend. "So who do you think has it worse? Us or Kurosaki and Kuchiki?" he asked her.

Orihime glanced up at him. "Us or them?" she reiterated, frowning, "hmmm… them! What d'you think?"

Uryuu sighed. "Us. We have to put up with my father. Who, by the way, knows we remember. Besides, I don't think I could bring myself to feel sorry for Kurosaki."

"Uryuu-kun…" Orihime sighed. "Why do you hate Kurosaki-kun so much?"

"Besides the fact that he's a Shinigami?" Uryuu asked in return, "Maybe because he held your heart for so long and neither noticed, nor deserved it."

"Aww…." Came a drawling voice behind the young couple. "The Quincy has a heart after all."

The couple spun around to look at the cat standing behind them. "Yoru-Yoruichi-sama!" Orihime exclaimed.

Almost immediately after she spoke, a glowing Quincy's arrow flew at them from behind. While they didn't who shot it, somehow they both managed to sense it coming. Orihime threw her shield without even having to recite the incantation.

The arrow dissipated upon impact. Uryuu's father stood there, smirking. Uryuu glared at him. "What was that for?!" he shouted angrily.

Clapping came from in the directing that Yoruichi stood. "Wonderful, wonderful show, Hime-chan!" Urahara exclaimed.

"It doesn't take a genius," Yoruichi began, but then shot a sidelong glace at the candy shop owner, "then again, perhaps it does, to figure out that you all remember. You do, don't you?"

"No!" Orihime began, but at Yoruichi raised eyebrows, she sighed, "…Yes…" Her shoulders slumped and her head sank.

A grin appeared on Yoruichi's face, although it appeared strange on a cat. "You could've just said yes at first."

Uryuu's arm rewrapped around Orihime's shoulders. "We agreed not to tell. Kurosaki and Kuchiki aren't talking either."

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "They remember too?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, they remembered first, actually. Sometime last night," Uryuu answered.

"Really? With any outside help?" A glint appeared in the Twelfth Division Captain's eyes.

Orihime perked up. "Shirayuki-san and Zangetsu-san helped!" she exclaimed, then paused, frowning. "But I don't know if you'd consider them outside help…."

"Oh…" Yoruichi said.

"Their zanpakuto helped? That's very interesting," muttered Urahara. "And how long have the two of you remembered?" he asked.

Uryuu glanced at his watch. It was six. He had gotten home at about eleven last night, and that was about…. "Uh, around nineteen hours," he shrugged.

"Oh?" Urahara asked. "How did you remember?"

Uryuu shot a glare at his father, but didn't answer. The elder Ishida did. "He had outside help. I assisted him," Ryuuken answered.

"I see," Urahara nodded as Yoruichi grinned. "What about you, Inoue?"

'_Well,"_ she thought, _'O-nii-chan gave me my hair clip at about six this morning….' _"About twelve hours!" she answered.

Urahara looked up, tilting his head as he stared at the ceiling. "Hmm… I'm going to need to do some research," he said to no one in particular. "You see there are no "official" cases of reincarnation. I mean all four of you have been reincarnated and not only that, but your families and powers have come with you as well. I have to do some background checking on all this."

Yoruichi let out a cat-groan. "You're talking about research, so that's my cue to leave," she sighed. She jumped over Uryuu and landed on Ryuuken. She wrapped her tail around his neck. "I have to leave to go back to the Seireitei tomorrow. Shall we have dinner?" she asked him.

The elder Ishida nodded and they left together.

Uryuu stared at them; his jaw went slack and his eyes were wide with shock.

"What…the…" he whispered. He shook his head. "Please tell me…I'm not half Shinigami…"

Urahara started laughing. "That would…be…. very…funny!" he laughed, bending over as he clutched his stomach. "The Shinigami-hating Quincy, half Shinigami himself! Oh! How amusing that would be!" The Captain shook his head. "Sadly no, you are merely half human."

The Quincy continued to stare at where his father and Yoruichi had stood barely a minute before. He was reminded suddenly of a black cat that hung around his home quite often. He almost swore as he realized his father and Yoruichi had spent more time together than he had ever wanted to think about. After a moment he turned to Orihime. "Can I spend the night at your house?" he asked. "I'm not sure I want to go back to mine."

His girlfriend nodded excitedly. "I'm sure O-nii-chan would love to have you over!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Uryuu's wrist. "Let's go!"

Urahara couldn't resist one last joke at the Quincy's expense. "Don't do anything _I _wouldn't do!" he called.

A chair came flying at him. "SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

"What do you mean, Urahara-san?" Orihime asked. "What wouldn't you do?"

"Exactly!" Urahara answered. "Behave!"

"Ew…." Uryuu shook his head. "Let's go Orihime-chan."

* * *

Sora whistled as she and Isshin walked to the Sixth Division barracks. Isshin frowned as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. 

It didn't take long for her to notice. "What?" she asked, grinning.

Isshin grinned at her as well. "What are you so happy about?" he asked in return.

"We're going to tell the stuck up head of the Kuchiki family that his sister and wife are both alive," she reminded him. "This is going to be fun."

Isshin continued to grin. "Yes it is."

Sora went back to her whistling.

A few minutes later, they entered the Sixth Division headquarters. "Good evening Mitsukai-taichou, Kurosaki-taichou."

Isshin and Sora glanced at the desk. Byakuya's fukutaichou sat there. There were many piles of paperwork in front of Chad. "Hi Chad!" Isshin exclaimed. He had picked up the nickname from his son, who had called the tall Mexican that since they had first met.

The fukutaichou nodded to them.

"Is Byakuya in?" Isshin asked him.

Chad nodded at Isshin again.

"Can we go in?" Sora continued.

Chad nodded for a third time.

"Alright. See ya, Chad!" Isshin exclaimed, happily as always.

"Bye!" Sora called, as the two cousins opened Byakuya's door without even knocking.

The stoic Taichou sat at his desk. His back was straight and he seemed very uncomfortable. Despite these things, neither Sora nor Isshin was surprised. It all seemed normal to them both.

"Hello Byakuya-bo!" Isshin shouted happily upon entering the room.

"Hi Byakuya-taichou!" Sora greeted.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked up as his fellow Taichou entered his office. He almost smiled, but he wasn't about to lower himself to do that. Mitsukai and Kurosaki usually came together, and they generally heralded something interesting.

There were only two people he would allow to address him in such a deeming was as calling him "Byakuya-bo." Both of them had been his former teachers: Isshin and Yoruichi. He had grown up with Mitsukai Sora, and she had always referred to him with his given name and some sort of honorific. Some how he let the unbroken habit slide.

He would never use hers though. "Mitsukai-taichou. Kurosaki-taichou," he greeted them icily. "Why are you both here?" he asked.

Isshin grinned at him. "We have something great to tell you Byakuya-bo!" he exclaimed. "You just have to promise not to faint on us or anything."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I would never do such a thing," he informed them coolly. He gave them "the look". "I shall not faint."

"That's good," said Sora, "something incredible has happened."

"Do you know what it is, Byakuya-bo?" Isshin continued.

Byakuya was getting sick of Isshin fast. "If I knew, I doubt you would be telling me. Now make this quick. I have much paperwork to do."

"Well…" began Sora, but she trailed off.

Isshin took it upon himself to finish the statement. "Your wife and sister have been reincarnated! Hisana is living in the Living World, and Rukia's at the Academy!"

"Isn't it great?" Sora exclaimed.

There was silence from Byakuya.

"Well Byakuya….-bo?" Isshin's voice faded as he watched the stoic Taichou slip out of his chair. Isshin went over to where he now lay. "Byakuya-bo?" Isshin poked him.

Sora began to laugh evilly.

Isshin poked him once more, and then laughed as well. "We were right. He fainted."

**END CHAPTER 11: Of a Cat, a Quincy, and Families**

_End Author's note: Hope the chapter was all right. It wasn't the best in the world, or the longest, but I liked writing it. XD_

_Torturing Byakuya is very, very fun. You should all try it. XD_

_Anyway, please leave a review. Chapter 12 should be with the students more, I hope. It should be out soon, I have a ten-day break, so I should have some time to type. _

_Anyway, Happy Holidays to everyone. _

_Ambiguous Rose_


	12. Of Wet Tshirts, and Cat Fights

_A/N: This is soooo late. For the longest time, I had no urge to write Bleach. At all. It was a very, very long time before I got back into the mood. And then, when I finally wrote out chapter 12, and typed about half of it- my computer broke. Completely died. I have been without it for about a month. No mp3 player, no Fanfiction, no nothing. And guess what. Now that I got the computer back: every. Single. File. Is. Gone. Including everything I ever typed for Fanfiction. O.O Oh well. You're finally getting this. I hope it's worth the wait. My apologies to everyone who is ready to send me hate mail. _

_Dedication: My muse who kept pestering me. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just the kind that ruins pretty, colorful clothing. _

**Chapter 12: Of Wet T-shirts, and Cat Fights**

Isshin stared at the unconscious Byakuya. He had been lying on the floor for well over fifteen minutes. The stoic Sixth Division Taichou just refused to wake up. It didn't matter how much Sora and he poked him, the man simply, and blissfully stayed in the realm of unconsciousness.

Finally a cruel idea formed in Isshin's head. A grin spread over his face. He walked over to the door. Opening it, he poked his head outside. "Hey Sado," he called, "Can you get me something?"

From her perch on Byakuya's desk, Sora frowned; she couldn't hear Chad's answer.

"I need two buckets of water. One really cold, and the other warm," Isshin continued. "Can you get them for me?" He paused, assumingly listening to Sado's answer. "Thanks Chad," he said after a minute.

As Isshin turned to look back at Sora and Byakuya, the Third Division Taichou frowned. "What are you up to now, cousin?" she asked. "Who's the water for?"

Isshin chuckled. "Well the cold is for Byakuya," he grinned at her.

Almost wincing, Sora frowned deeper. "Do I want to know whom the warm one is for?" she asked.

"Probably not," Isshin replied. "I thought you might want to compete in a one-person-wet-t-shirt-contest. I figured we could take pictures, and send them to-"

Sora frown became a look of pure disgust, as she interrupted him. "You are an asshole," she told him. "I can not believe you and I are related by blood."

Chad entered the room a moment later and handed the buckets to Isshin. "Thank you Sado," Isshin said, grinning again. "Do you wanna watch?"

Sora glared at Isshin. "So help me if you get even one drop of water on me, I will kill you," she told him.

Isshin, knowing his cousin, realized she wasn't lying. "But Sora-chaaaaannn…" he whined. At her furious glare, he relented and handed her the warm bucket. Or at least he _thought _it was the warm bucket. Sora took one look at it, and dumped it over his head. It was in fact the cold bucket.

"There," she said, yanking the warm bucket out of his hands, "now I am content." She threw the water out at Byakuya. She emptied it over his head and then dropped the bucket right beside his head, with a loud **clang.**

With a muffled and spluttering shout, Byakuya's eyes opened wide. "What happened?" he asked sitting up. His eyes took in a sopping Isshin, and a strangely contented looking Sora. "Kurosaki? Mitsukai? What happened? How'd I get so wet?"

Sora opened her mouth to answer, when an odd look passed over her face. "Shit. Isshin, can you go back to the school? I forgot to tell the Headmistress about Rukia and Ichigo. A forewarning would be good for the poor lady. She's gonna get the shock of her life. Can I trust you to go and let Tsumana-sensei know about her new, unusual students?"

Isshin's face lit up and he crossed his fingers behind his back. "Of course you can, Sora-chan! Since when could you not?"

Sora glared at him. "If you do something stupid, so help me, I will kill you." A grin crossed her face. "Or castrate you."

A look of horror creased Isshin's face. "Sora-caaaaan…" he moaned. "I make such beautiful children. Don't you want more?"

Sora's face became disgusted once more. "The way you're talking, makes it sounds like you're having those children with me." She shivered. "The only thing _any _of them got from you was your hair, and only Karin got that."

"What about their Shinigami powers?"

"Natural ability," Sora growled. "Now go already."

Isshin left the room. "Why do I get the feeling I just made a horrible mistake?" Sora asked Byakuya.

The Sixth Division Taichou frowned as water dripped off of his nose.

* * *

Koiyuki dragged Rukia past the main office. "Come on. You _have _to meet my brother." Akina followed behind them in a half-hearted manner.

Words floated to where the girls stood. "…Kimiko-chan! I could tell you this every day and it would always be true! You are so bea-"

Rukia had entered the office. "Kurosaki-taichou!" she exclaimed. "What are you still doing here?"

Koiyuki and Akina looked at her in surprise. "You know Kurosaki-taichou?" Koiyuki asked. "Mom and Dad know him. Mom says he's weird."

"Koiyuki-chan!" Isshin exclaimed. "Rukia-chan! And… I don't know your name," he frowned at Akina. "What is your name?"

"That's Akina-san, Kurosaki-taichou," Rukia told him. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked.

Isshin's face adopted a pondering look. "I…don't…remember. Sora-chan asked me to do something, but… I don't remember what it was."

Rukia smiled happily. "Well you can come with us! We're going to go get Ichigo and his roommates for dinner!"

"I'd be very glad to come with you, Rukia-chan!" Isshin's grin was bright. "Bye-bye Kimiko-chan!"

The secretary behind the desk pouted. "Bye-bye Isshin-taichou!"

As they walked out of the office, Koiyuki eyed Isshin. "Aren't you married?" she asked. "Does _she _know that?"

"Kimiko-chan knows that. It was just harmless flirting," Isshin laughed.

Rukia looked at him. "Are you sure she knows that?"

Isshin stopped, frowning. "I think…. she knows…" he said tilting his head. "Anyway! Let's go get my darling son!"

* * *

"YOU STUPID STRAWBERRY!" shouted Kageromaru.

"YOU IDIOT MINI-PINEAPPLE!" Ichigo roared back.

"Don't insult my hair- you damn sunflower!" Kageromaru yelled angrily.

Ichigo blinked. "Sunflower? Where'd you get '_Sunflower' _from?" he shook his head. "You're as stupid as your father!"

Against a wall, Hikaru watched. Terrified. "If you two bring out swords, I'm getting a teacher," he told them as he watched them, scared stiff.

Both boys turned to glare at Hikaru. "Shut up!" they roared.

They were so busy arguing that didn't notice the door opening suddenly. Kageromaru pulled back his arm, readying himself to punch Ichigo in the face. Suddenly someone caught his fist, twisted his arm and threw him into the wall. "Stop fighting!" roared Koiyuki.

Rukia tripped Ichigo and then sent _him _flying into the wall. ("Didn't know someone so small could pack such a punch," commented Hikaru dryly later on.) "Stop shouting Strawberry!"

Ichigo landed next to Kageromaru. "Obnoxious midget," he commented.

Rukia and Koiyuki, who was also lacking in height, glared at him. "Your face!" Koiyuki shouted.

Ichigo blinked. "Where the hell did that come from? My face has nothing to do with anything! I wasn't even talking to you!"

"You are now!"

"Who the hell are you?"

She pointed at Kageromaru, "Her sister!"

Kageromaru looked at his sister. "Oi!"

Ichigo picked up his arm and slammed his fist down on top of Kageromaru's head. Before another word was said, the two began rolling around on the ground.

From her spot peering over Rukia's shoulder, Akina chuckled. "Cat fight," she commented softly.

Koiyuki eyed the boys darkly. "Stupid boys," she growled.

Hikaru blinked at everyone. "What the hell…?" he muttered.

Isshin grinned. "Let's all go get dinner!" he laughed.

Ichigo and Kageromaru paused in their scuffle. "Food?" Kageromaru asked. They had stopped in an amusing position. Ichigo was pulling Kageromaru's hair and Kageromaru was attempting to poke Ichigo's eyes. "Food sounds good."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed.

"Stupid, typical boys," she groaned, shaking her head. "The only damn thing you can agree on is food." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's go eat dinner."

* * *

Ichigo eyed Koiyuki. "So you and Kageromaru are twins?" he asked. "How do you handle him?"

"How'd _your _sisters handle _you?"_ Kageromaru demanded in return.

Ichigo was about to make a comment about how he wasn't as bad as Kageromaru was, when he remembered he wasn't supposed to have sisters. "I don't have any sisters," he answered uneasily. "I'm an only child."

"What about my sweet darlings, Karin and Yuzu?" Isshin, who was sitting next to Rukia, two seats away from Ichigo, asked.

Ichigo felt horrible pretending not to know his sisters. "Who?" he asked slowly.

"My darling daughters!" Isshin shouted. "Oh my poor son! You have been raised without so much! No father's love (_Not that he was complaining about that particular point, _Ichigo thought)! No darling sisters! Oh you poor boy! Give me a hug!" Isshin threw himself at Ichigo, causing Rukia to fall out of her seat. Ichigo moved himself just enough so that his father collided with Kageromaru. His sister who had been between them moved out of the way as well.

Ichigo looked down at his father. "I am _not _related to you." He glanced down at Rukia who was struggling to get off the floor. "Here ya go," he said offering her a hand.

"Awwww…." Came a drawling voice. "Aren't they so cute?" Tatsuki and Renji were standing over them.

"Such lovebirds," added Tatsuki. "Always have been."

"Not always," contradicted Renji. "They were in denial for a while."

Ichigo resisted the urge to punch the pineapple. _So were you, _he thought angrily.

Koiyuki and Kageromaru looked at their parents in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?" Kageromaru asked as he struggled to get up.

"Came to visit out children," Tatsuki answered. "Is there a crime against that?"

"Probably," Ichigo growled. "You can go away now."

Renji glared at Ichigo. "You are a still a seriously stupid Strawberry," he pointed at the emblem on his coat. "I'm a Taichou. You can't tell or make me do anything."

Ichigo glared back at him. "Is being an asshole required of male taichou? Or is it just something you all specialize in?"

"Why you little…" Renji began. He trailed off as a tall girl walked over.

"Hey Abarai-taichou! Abarai-fukutaichou! Abarai-kun! Abarai-chan!" She smiled brightly, and then blinked at Ichigo, Rukia, Akina and Hikaru. "Who are you people?" she asked. She then seemed to notice Isshin's half dazed form lying on the ground. "Hey Isshin-taichou!"

"Hello Yumi-chan!" Koiyuki smiled back at the boisterous girl warmly. "You're a first year too?"

"Yep."

Ichigo frowned. "Who are you?" he asked the tall girl.

"Who am I?" she repeated aghast. "Who am _I? _You do not know who I am?" she stared at Ichigo. "I could ask _you _the same thing."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. This is Kuchiki Rukia."

The girl's face lit up. "You're _the _Kurosaki-sama?" she asked.

"And we're back to this," Ichigo commented with a sigh. "Drop the "–sama". Drop the "the". Okay?" he asked. "Can I have _your _name?"

The girl drew herself to her full height, which was rather imposing. "I am Ayumi. Eldest child of ten. Daughter of-" she broke off when she noticed two people standing in the door. "Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed.

Rukia blinked dumbly. "T-ten children?"

"They're your parents?!" Ichigo stared in shock.

"Ten children?" Rukia repeated, her eyes now simply wide with shock.

"Well….damn…"

**End Chapter 12:** **Of Wet T-shirts, and Cat Fights**

_A/N: I hope the chapter was at least satisfactory. And kind of worth the wait. And if anyone was put off by the "your face" comment… I was channeling my friend. Leave feedback. I love it. _

_Oh- can anyone guess who Ayumi's parents are? E-cookies or other e-yummies to whoever can guess correctly! _

_Ambiguous Rose_


	13. A Dinner Interlude

_A/N: Long, long, long wait. I apologize greatly for this. I won't get your hopes up though. This may be the last update for a while. I have lost a great deal of interest in Bleach. My interest has shifted away from Manga and Anime and to certain books, movies and TV shows. I refuse to abandon this story, so it will continue to be updated, I assure you, but, sadly, it will not be frequent. I apologize for this. _

_It was requested that I make a list of OCs to make everything a little easier by_ sandcat_ and _science dork_. There's a list at the bottom._

_Monday the 18th: I messed around with the format a little, getting ride of quite a few of my multiple Author's notes. I hope both they, and the lack of them, have not confused anyone. Thanks to _TheStatue_ for the constructive critisism. I haven't fixed the conversations as you pointed out but I feel you are right about my character lists and Author's Notes. _

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Dinner Interlude**

"Holy…" Ichigo stared at the couple standing in front of the door, his mouth wide with shock.

Ayumi waved her hand, flapping in a caricature of summoning. "Come over here! Mom! Dad!"

The man, a tall, white haired male, wore a Taichou's haori. It blazed with the number ten. The woman next to him had strawberry colored hair. She wore a belt with an armband with the number ten on it as well. "Ayumi! We didn't know you were here!" she exclaimed.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yes we did."

The woman grabbed his arm and dragged him over to where their daughter stood with the others. "You're sitting with friends!"

The man looked down at Ichigo. "_You're _here?" he asked blandly.

Ichigo could only consider stuttering. "T-ten… k-kids…?"

Isshin leaned across Rukia. "Toshirou-taichou got some," he whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo snapped out of his stupor, and punched his father in the head. "Disgusting pervert."

"Ichigo," Matsumoto admonished, wagging her finger at the younger boy. "Be nicer to your father."

Hitsugaya glared down at Kageromaru. "Push that table over so that we can sit."

The Abarai boy looked at the tenth Division Taichou fearfully, and got up to push a table to join next to where Ayumi and Isshin had seated themselves. "Yes-Yessir."

Ichigo blinked. "You afraid of Toshirou, or something?"

His answer came in aghast stares form the other students. "You… you called Hitsugaya-taichou by his given name…." Hikaru gasped.

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

The temperature had dropped considerably. "Kurosaki," Hitsugaya began, a great deal of ice in his voice. "You will address me with the proper respect."

Ichigo was about to retort with a rue comment when Rukia's arm swung around and hit him upside the head. "Oops…" she giggled falsely. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," she glared at him from behind Matusmoto's back, so that no one saw it.

Ichigo glared back. And thus, began a glaring contest of epic proportions.

Everyone ignored them. Tatsuki had seated herself previously on Hikaru's left and Renji sat next to her. Matusmoto sat on the end of the new table, next to her daughter and Hitsugaya sat next to her.

"So… you have ten kids, do you?" Rukia asked, in an attempt to break the ice. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Matsumoto exclaimed, reaching into her belt and pulled out a picture. It showed her and Hitsugaya surrounded by ten kids. The eldest was Ayumi, and the youngest was a small puff of white in Matsumoto's arms. Like the proud mother that she was, Matsumoto began naming them all. "This is Ayumi, who you've met, Akani, Kimi, Ami, Suki, Tatsumi, Emi, Yuki, Mimi and Daisuke."

Ichigo had to stifle a laugh. "Nine girls and one boy," he muttered and then under his breath he added. "Poor Toshirou."

Hitsugaya seemed to have heard him, but he did comment on the lack out his title, merely shaking his head slightly.

"Ten kids…" Ichigo whispered again, his awe apparent.

Isshin was frowning. "There was something I was supposed to do," he mumbled to himself. "I just don't remember what it was supposed to be…"

"Who gave you the job, Isshin-san," Matsumoto asked, tilting her head as she grabbed some of the food off the table. They had grabbed a great deal before the students and Isshin had sat down in the first place.

"Sora-chan."

Koiyuki grinned at the Taichou. "And you don't remember what she told you to do?" she asked. "That could prove to be bad for your health."

When the door opened again, everyone saw Sora and Byakuya framed in the doorway. A scared look crossed Isshin's face. "Oh no," he whispered. "I remember what she wanted me to do."

Rukia's face lit up. "O-nii-sama," she whispered to Ichigo.

He nodded slowly, looking at the confused look on Byakuya's face, a grin spreading over his face. "You don't know him, remember?" he whispered to her. "He looks confused," he chuckled sadistically.

"Ichigo," she hissed, punching him in the arm.

"Hello everyone," Sora greeted them as she and Byakuya sat down. Sora sat beside her cousin, across from Matsumoto, and Byakuya sat beside her.

"Hello, Sora-chan!" Isshin exclaimed, forcing himself to look at his cousin with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Byakuya-taichou and I thought we would join you," Sora smiled, a strange look crossing her face.

"Why does he look wet?" Matsumoto asked. "Why are you wet, Kuchiki-taichou?" she asked him directly.

Ichigo grinned, this might just be amusing.

"We had to wake him up somehow," Sora replied, and Byakuya, who seemed slightly distracted, staring at Rukia, turned sheepish. She changed topics abruptly and turned to her cousin. "You finished rather early with the Headmistress, didn't you, Isshin?" she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

It was Isshin's turn to look sheepish. "Actually, Sora-chan… I, er… uh… forgot."

"You forgot, did you?" she asked, standing up slowly.

Isshin's face became worried, as he too, rose from his seat. "You're not _too _angry, are you, Sora-chan? Are you going to hurt me?" he asked.

Sora smiled in an evilly amused kind of way. "Hurt you, Isshin?" she asked pleasantly. "No, I'm not going to hurt you," she replied. Isshin seemed to visibly relax. "I'm going to castrate you, remember?"

Isshin "eeped" and ran.

The two conjoined tables and the rest of the cafeteria watched in amusement as Sora shot an angry look at Ichigo as if he was the one who did it, and ran after her cousin. The cafeteria's sound, at that point a dull murmur, increased as everyone began to discuss the two Taichou chasing each other around the room.

Those sitting at the conjoined tables were so absorbed in watching the two chase each other around the room they didn't notice the new arrivals.

Ichigo, however, was given a rather rude greeting.

SLAM

Something large, strong and heavy landed on Ichigo's head, forcing it into his soup. It then proceeded to stay there. Ichigo sputtered, his arms flailing uselessly in circles as he began to turn purple. _As a soul, can I die again by suffocation? _he wondered. After a minute the object was removed. "That," a familiar voice stated, "was for dying." Ichigo lifted his head.

Even Sora and Isshin had stopped running to watch the proceedings.

"This," the voice continued, "is for not remembering to come say hello."

A foot collided with the side of his head, which was beginning to throb painfully. "Ouch," he heard Kageromaru mutter. He continued to do nothing though, because of whom he realized the voice belonged to. He realized she probably needed this.

"And this is for coming back." A body latched itself onto him, hugging his so tightly, Ichigo worried about the condition of his ribs.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Ichi-nii-chan!" a voice shouted from across the room. Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as another small body latched itself onto him. It took all of his acting ability to continue to look confused and not hug his sisters back as they latched onto him.

"My darlings!" Isshin shouted. "Don't I get a hug as well?"

Ichigo felt the pressure exerted on him decrease as something was lobbed at his father's head, and then it returned.

"Sora-chan! My darlings hate me!" Isshin exclaimed. "I need a hug!" Suddenly it was Sora attempting to escape her cousin.

"Stupid Goat-Chin," groaned Karin from next to Ichigo's ear.

The suffocation lasted a few more moments as the twins continued to hug their brother and then it was gone. Ichigo swallowed deeply and sighed, hating what he was going to have to do next. "Do I… know you?" he gasped out, still having trouble getting all of his breath back. His sisters hugged really tight.

Yuzu let out a sob and something heavy, like a bat hit Ichigo across the back of the head. "Where do you get off saying something like that, you damn Strawberry?" a voice Ichigo remembered as belonging to Jinta, one of Urahara's helpers, demanded.

"What the hell is this?!" Ichigo shouted. "Attack Ichigo Day?"

"I want in on that," muttered Kageromaru.

Koiyuki slapped him on the back of his head. "No, it's hit the idiots day."

Tatsuki hit Renji. "Now the only idiot left is Isshin-taichou."

Renji glared at his wife as Rukia giggled. All attention turned back to the Kurosaki family as Isshin ran by, shouting as Ichigo hit him upside the head. "Now all the idiots have been hit."

"That wasn't nice, Ichigo!" Isshin exclaimed. "Why do you always have to hit Daddy?" He was halfway across the room, so his voice managed to gather the entire cafeteria's attention.

"Because you're an idiot!" he called back, rolling his eyes. Ichigo turned back to Yuzu and Karin and noted Jinta standing behind Yuzu and Chad standing amazingly close to Karin. "Now," he asked again, hating himself. "Who are you?"

"Your younger sisters," Yuzu wailed. Jinta put his arms around her, glaring at Ichigo.

"Well," Karin added, and Ichigo noted that she looked both calculating and about to cry at the same time. "Technically we're older than you are now," she told him.

Ichigo smiled. "Younger sisters, huh?" he asked. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both." It sounded forced and he knew it. It took all of his well-taught self-restraint from throwing his arms around his sisters and hugging them.

Karin and Yuzu both looked saddened as they and Chad and Jinta sat down.

Isshin and Sora had stopped running by then, having fully bored themselves out. For a very long time it was silent. Ichigo and Rukia were unsure of what to say that wouldn't give away their memories, Akina and Hikaru didn't know what to say in front of Taichou and Fukutaichou. Ayumi, Kageromaru and Koiyuki were uncomfortable around Ichigo and Rukia and the other Shinigami just seemed uncomfortable in all.

Tatsuki seemed determined to break the silence though. "So, Karin, where's Usagi?" she asked.

Karin smiled. "My Division offered to watch him," she replied. "Yumichika seemed pleased to do so, and Ikkaku managed to get himself involved as well," she added offhandedly.

"Who's Usagi?" Ichigo asked.

"Our son," Chad said in his deep, slow voice.

Ichigo blinked, and there was silence, again, for a moment. "I'm an Uncle?!" he shouted. "And you left my nephew with Feather Freak and Bald Boy!?"

The entire table chuckled at that. Some of them, like Byakuya and Rukia, tried to hide it, but the rest laughed outright. "Nice names, Ichigo," Matsumoto giggled.

Renji leered at him. "Who are you trying to be? Yachiru?"

Ichigo, still in awe that he had a nephew, shook his head blandly. Suddenly a thought struck him. He looked down the table at Chad. "You're my brother in law?!" he demanded.

The stoic, tall man nodded slowly. "Yes," he replied, gazing at Karin, a gentle look in his eyes.

Ichigo stared and sputtered, as if he was being suffocated by his soup again. He glanced down the table at Jinta and Yuzu. "Do I want to know about you two?" he asked, a groan in his voice.

"They're dating," Karin replied for them.

Ichigo allowed a groan to escape him. One of his sisters (whom he wasn't supposed to remember) was married and had a child with his best friend, and his other sister (also whom he wasn't supposed to remember) was dating one of Urahara's annoying workers. What else was he going to find out?

Sora rose to her feet after a little while. "I have to go to the Living World," she announced. "I'll check up on the Quincy and the girl with the fairy powers."

"Orihime and Uryuu," Rukia chimed in with the names.

"I bet that's not _all _you're going to do," Isshin told Sora in a teasing voice, grinning at her all the while.

Sora chucked a roll at his head. "Go to hell," she growled at him. "Oh," she glanced at him, her eyes frustrated, "I also have to talk to Tsumana-sensei because _you_ forgot to."

Isshin looked frightened as she glared at him angrily.

The others at the table chuckled. Byakuya rose to his feet as well. "I must get back to my paperwork," he told them, and he and Sora left the dining hall together.

Karin stood up slowly and lethargically, stretching. "We best go pick Usagi up," she told Chad. "I only trust my Division members so long."

Renji laughed. "If you don't pick him up soon, you might find him either bald or with an Afro."

Karin paled. "I don't know which is worse," she said in a pained voice.

Chad rose to stand beside his wife. Before they left, Karin strode to stand behind Ichigo. She cuffed him upside the head. "Later, Strawberry. Bye everyone." Chad nodded his head to everyone, and they both left as well.

Tatsuki stood up abruptly, her face becoming worried. "I left Ukitake-taichou alone with Kyione, Sentarou, Keigo and Mizuru! And he's not feeling well!"

Rukia looked worried as well. Despite the fact that she "didn't remember" her former taichou, she still worried about him secretly. He had done so much for her.

"What's wrong with Juushirou?" Isshin asked.

Tatsuki sighed. "He had a relapse. And we were so hopeful that Urahara's treatments were helping him." She glanced down at her husband. "Come on," she ordered. "We'd best get out of here as well."

Renji, whose mouth was full of a roll, glanced up at his wife. "Derihabteh?" he asked, spitting bits of roll on his son.

"After that display," Tatsuki responded, looking disgusted, "yes."

Renji sighed and grabbed another roll to munch on as his wife dragged him away, shouting "Goodbye" to everyone.

Hitsugaya got up after a minute. "We have several children who need attending to, as well," he reminded his wife. "We should leave as well."

Matsumoto looked saddened. "Aw," she whined.

Hitsugaya looked down at her, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "Come on, we should go."

"Okay," Matsumoto replied. She threw her arms around her daughter. "Good night, my darling Ayumi!" she exclaimed.

Ayumi hugged her mother back. "Good night, Mom," she glanced at her father. "Dad."

Hitsugaya allowed the girl to hug him and then he led his wife from the dining hall.

Jinta and Yuzu left the table shortly after that, claiming they had to go back to their own paperwork (though Jinta looked rather moody about this).

Isshin grinned around at the seven students. "So you all have class tomorrow morning don't you?" he asked.

Ichigo and Kageromaru groaned simultaneously and then glared at each other.

Koiyuki rolled her eyes as she attempted to ignore the angry glares passing between her twin brother and Ichigo. "Yeah," she replied. "We'd probably best head off to bed," she stated more for the benefit of the others at the table.

Rukia nodded as well, standing up. "Goodnight Kurosaki-san, Ayumi-chan, Hikaru-san-"

Ichigo stood up, cutting her off. "G'Night," he muttered and walked quickly out of the dining hall.

"What pissed him off?" Kageromaru asked to no one in particular.

No one in particular had any answer for him. Isshin waved goodnight to everyone, after several failed attempts to hug them all. "Good night, you wonderful students!" he exclaimed as he danced out of the cafeteria.

Ayumi left after him. She wasn't the roommate of anyone present, so she didn't have to wait. Hikaru, Akina, Koiyuki and Kageromaru left next, walking together until they had to part. Rukia followed after them slowly, pondering the dinner and Ichigo's abrupt departure. It wasn't entirely out of character for him, but it was strange.

She was walking so slow that she didn't notice Ichigo standing outside the door to the dining hall until he grabbed her arm. Rukia let out a small exclamation of surprise as he pulled her into the shadows with him. "Rukia," he hissed.

"What, you idiot?" she demanded, pulling away. What did he think he was doing? "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," he muttered, glancing away. "Listen, I needed to touch base on something. Are we still going to pretend?" he asked.

"Isn't that what we agreed?" Rukia asked. "Why would our decision have changed?"

He sighed, looking up this time. _Anywhere, _Rukia noticed, _but at me. _"I don't know. I guess it's… just seeing everybody together in one place… it might be harder than we realized."

Rukia paid little attention to his words; instead she was trying to figure out why he wasn't looking at her. "Ichigo…" she spoke his name in a whisper.

Ichigo finally looked down at her. "What?" he asked.

In the split second that their eyes met, Rukia and Ichigo made two identical, but separate decisions. He leaned down and she leaned up. Their lips met in a hesitant, worried kiss, neither realizing the other had done the same as them.

Rukia pulled back after a moment, her eyes wide and terrified. Without a word, she turned and ran away from Ichigo as fast as she could, never thinking of looking back at him.

Ichigo remained motionless against the wall, watching her go, never thinking of following after her.

**End Chapter 13: A Dinner Interlude**

_A/N: I agreed to attempt some romance, and I said this story was going to be IchiRuki, but I never said the relationship would come about easily. _

_I finally finished the chapter (longest so far. Almost three thousand words). That only took months of procrastination. My apologies if you hate it, but I'm trying. I'm trying very hard. Many relationships are seen in this chapter. _

_I'm surprised that only two people guessed both of Ayumi's parents correctly:_ Katty008 and Jayuna. _Thanks to everyone for guessing, though._

_Also, while I assume that Matsumoto would take the name Hitsugaya when she was married, I referred to her as Matsumoto in this chapter and those before out of habit. Starting next chapter, when I refer to her, I shall call her Rangiku (if I can remember). _

**Hitsugaya Ayumi: **_Daughter of Hitsugaya and Rangiku. __Same age as Ichigo and Rukia_

**Abarai Koiyuki: **_Daughter of Renji and Tatsuki. T__win of Kageromaru. R__ukia's Roommate_

**Abarai Kageromaru: **_Son of Renji, and Tatsuki. T__win of Koiyuki. I__chigo's roommate_

**Yusaki Akina: **_Rukia's roommate_

**Yamanaka Hikaru: **_Ichigo's roommate_

**Mitsukai Sora:**_Third Division Taichou. I__sshin's cousin. T__erminally injured right arm (Hollow attack)_


	14. The Noose

_A/N: Listen, this apology could probably take me months to type as well, so I'll just cut to the chase. My computer crashed. Majorly. My brother is not touching it again anytime soon. Seriously. It's still sitting in my living room, unfixed. Thank God for the library. That's all I'm gonna say, though. I don't want to load you up with too many excuses. I feel bad. Thanks everyone for staying with me. Forgive me if there's another long wait between chapters. I really hope not, 'cuz I'm gonna try, but I'm busy, and no computer, causes problems. Forgive my mistakes too, because I'm posting this really quick before my time's up. Hope the chapter doesn't suck too bad, 'cuz I'm not going to have a chance to edit it. Sorry, sorry, sorry. _

_~Rose_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Except the amazing kind that makes me stand over the washing machine and almost pass out 'cuz I can't inhale enough. (And you wonder what's wrong with me… xD) Also, the chapter title is a song by a band called __A Perfect Circle. __It was what I was listening to when I finished the chapter. Amazing song, by the way. _

**Chapter 14: The Noose**

Rukia ran. She didn't turn around to spare Ichigo another glance. She couldn't. Tears that had threatened to fall began to do so, clouding her vision. All she knew was that she needed to get away. It was imperative. She couldn't see him right now. How could she have been so stupid? They had talked about this. They weren't going to do anything about what had happened when they had died. They'd _agreed_ on it. Why had she kissed him? How could she have let herself kiss him? Was she that much of an idiot? Was he that much a fool to let her-

Rukia found herself in a very uncomfortable position on the ground a moment later. Her backside collided painfully with the floor and a much taller and larger built person landed on top of her. "Oof!" she exclaimed upon contact.

The person on top of her was off her in mere seconds, a glare on his face. He had a scar on his cheek and angry black eyes. He glared down at her. "Watch where you're going, bitch," he growled.

She was too upset to do anything else except glare at the person who had knocked her down. He scowled angrily, and held up his hand, shaping it into a fist. He swung at her. In her still disconcerted state, she barely managed to avoid the first strike at her. She wasn't so lucky the second time. The fist collided painfully with the side of her face. She winced in pain.

"_You can't do anything about it." _Shirayuki's voice was a cold whisper in her ear. "_Keep up the charade, remember? You and Ichigo agreed." _

_Yeah, _Rukia mumbled mentally. _And what a lovely idea, _that's _turning out to be. _

She barely managed to duck another oncoming blow.

_And why did I agree to this again? _She growled the question mentally. _Does that include not being able to fight back at all?_

For a minute, Shirayuki didn't respond. After a minute, she did. "_I think… you shouldn't show anything. Just don't let yourself get killed. Duck, but don't hit back."_

_This was a bad idea, _Rukia grumbled mentally again.

The boy took one more swing, which was unable to avoid. It sent her sprawling across the floor. She growled angrily in her mind. What had happened to her great sense of balance?

The boy leered down at her. "Better luck next time, bitch. Watch where you're going, too." With that, the well-built upperclassman, sauntered away.

Rukia remained on the ground, her breathing heavy. She stared at the place where the older student had stood. Shirayuki's voice was cold in her ear as always. _"How the mighty have fallen," _she began softly. _"Years ago, you could have taken him on, no problem. Issues of the heart have clouded your ability to sense what is going on around you. Do not let them incapacitate you entirely. I will not be wielded by a weakling."_

Rukia continued to sit, dumbfounded. Shirayuki was right; Ichigo was at fault for this, at least- in some aspect. He was making her be caught off guard like this. She sighed, and tried to raise herself off the ground. It was harder than she had expected. Shirayuki had disappeared, which brought another sigh from the young Shinigami. Shirayuki had a habit of making some kind of off-handed, obscure comment and then disappearing.

She stood up slowly, wincing as she did so. This was definitely something she didn't need. She began to make her way down the hall in a bit of a daze. She barely remembered the way to her room from the dining room, let alone wherever she was. Stupid Strawberry. Why had she talked with him? She could have just gone with Koiyuki and Akina and dealt with him in the morning. Why hadn't she? She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Why bother? It wasn't like she knew where she was in the first place. Her eyes widened in surprise as she began to recognize the hall she was standing in. It was her hallway! The one her room was in. _What luck, _she thought blandly.

**200, 201, 202… 203! **_Thank goodness, _she sighed.

Rukia slid into her room slowly, carefully. Her roommates looked up in surprise. Half of her face remained hidden in shadow as she clung close to the door. "What took you so long?" Koiyuki asked as she towel-dried her hair.

Rukia shrugged, wincing slightly as she jarred her already sore shoulder. "Detour," she responded, slightly hesitantly.

Akina glanced up from her already customary place on her bed. "You sound strange," she commented softly, and then immediately glanced back down at her manga.

"She's right," Koiyuki agreed, turning to fully face her. "Why are you still by the door? Get out of the dark," she suggested.

Rukia was frozen. She had to move, but- Koiyuki walked over and gripped the young Kuchiki by the shoulder- the bad shoulder- and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. Koiyuki's eyes widened in horror as she took in Rukia's face. She must have already been bruising. _Great. _"How- Who- what-"

"N-nothing," Rukia's voice wavered as Koiyuki stared at her and Akina rose to a sitting position on her bed.

"Who?" Akina whispered, her large brown eyes widening even more.

Rukia's mind started at the beginning. "I-ichigo," she began, but then that memory topped with the pain in her face and shoulder brought too much weight down on the small girl's shoulders and the young Shinigami broke into tears.

Koiyuki wrapped her arms around Rukia comfortingly. "Sh," she whispered, not knowing whom she was channeling, her father- yeah right- or her mother- equally unlikely. "It's okay." She glanced over at Akina. "Can you get me a wet rag or something?" she asked.

The quiet girl rose immediately to her feet and ran into their bathroom. "Sh," Koiyuki whispered again. "You're okay. He's not here."

*~*~*

Ichigo sulked into the room he was sharing with the other two boys, his hands shoved into his pockets. His mood was definitely worse than it had been earlier, which was certainly saying something. He hadn't been in a very good mood in a while it seemed. He was attempting- as best he could- to tune out Hichigo, who was shouting something about rain… and...emo…

Why had he kissed her? How could he have possibly been so stupid? They had agreed on something and he had broken it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid-_

"Oh, so you're finally back?"

Hikaru was standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing only a pair of sweatpants; his black hair glistening with water. "What took so long?"

"Took the long way back," Ichigo replied, half heartedly. "Needed some quiet time." _As quiet as I can get with you, _he growled at his Hollow.

Hikaru shrugged. "Okay." He tossed his wet towel over a chair and went to climb into his bed. "Kageromaru's conked out. He ate too much, I guess. Light's out in half an hour, but they don't really enforce that. Just make sure you stay in the room. I'm gonna hit the pillow," he informed Ichigo unnecessarily. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long, early day." He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Classes start at seven, breakfast at six. You can have the bed over here or the one over him." He indicated the two top bunks. Unlike the girls' rooms, the beds were set up as two bunk beds and rooms usually were set up for four boys. "Anyway, goodnight Ichigo-san."

"Night," he mumbled, making his way towards the bathroom. There was a pair of school pajamas under the sink. One more set for him and another for Kageromaru. _Hm, _he thought, _weird place to put pajamas. _He grabbed a set and a towel and made his way towards the showers.

*~*~*

Rukia stood under the shower's water ten minutes after she had begun to cry. She stared at the nozzle through teary eyes. Hot didn't feel bad on her skin, but cold was what Shirayuki liked and maybe she could help.

Suddenly she could feel her zanpakuto behind her. She spun around to look at her, but she didn't see her. _"Use cold," _Shirayuki suggested. _"I'll see what I can do about the injuries." _

"I should never have agreed with Ichigo. We shouldn't be hiding and lying. Imagine all the good we could do if we stopped pretending." Rukia leaned forward, switching the warm water to cold. She found quickly that the icy water felt better than the hot.

"_You all agreed. It's best this way. It's better for you. You are expected of less this way. You will be able to train in peace." _

Rukia closed her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath of icy air. "If all goes well at least." She sighed heavily. "I should try to use some kind of Kidou on this, huh?"

"_I will help."_

*~*~*

Ichigo slipped out of the shower and tied the towel around his waist. He stared into the mirror and glared at his reflection. "I'm so stupid," he muttered in annoyance.

"_King…" _Hichigo's voice was an annoying whisper in his ear. _"Can it stop raining anytime soon?" _

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he reached out to wipe the fog-covered mirror. "Dunno how," he muttered.

"So… now you talk to yourself?" an angry voice demanded from behind him.

Ichigo withheld a yelp as he spun around in shock, grabbing desperately at his towel to make sure it stayed up. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he glared angrily back at Koiyuki who stood framed in the doorway, pajama clad. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Koiyuki stormed through the door, closing it behind her. "How dare you!" she exclaimed, her voice jumping up an octave.

"_She's come to have her way with you, King! Beware the female Pineapple!" _

Ichigo repressed a sigh and a smirk. _You really _are _bored, aren't you? _"What do you mean, 'how dare I?'" he demanded. "You're the one in my bathroom. I could ask-"

CRACK

Ichigo's eyes widened as Koiyuki's palm smacked across his face. He blinked several times. _"Why did you let her do that, King!?" _Hichigo demanded.

_Didn't see it coming, _he replied.

"How dare you!"

"What did I do?" Ichigo shouted angrily at the small redhead. He could feel Hichigo getting angrier and angrier in the back of his mind.

Koiyuki's eyes blazed. "How dare you!" she growled yet again. "Rukia came back to our room black and blue, and the only thing she managed to stumble out was _your _name."

Ichigo stopped listening after that. Someone had hurt Rukia. Some _bastard _had hurt Rukia. He could feel Hichigo's shock, and suddenly _he _was the angry one... not his Hollow half. He gritted his teeth. "_What did you say?_" he demanded.

"You asshole! I can't believe you _attacked _Rukia!" Koiyuki was as angry as he was, it seemed. She began to advance towards him. "I'm going to talk to the Headmistress tomorrow," she told him. "I'm going to get you expelled before you have a chance to begin learning."

She lifted her hand, in what seemed to be an attempt to smack him again. She reached back, and then forward, but he caught the hand before it came into contact. He took a deep breath, trying, as hard as he could, to keep himself calm. "Abarai," he hissed, refusing to let go of her hand, "I didn't _touch _Rukia. We talked. Whatever happened to her happened after we left." He swallowed. "I don't know what happened to her, but trust me, I plan to find out."

Koiyuki froze, and then yanked her arm back, trying to escape Ichigo's grasp. "Why should I believe you. You're half the person you're supposed to be. The Kurosaki Ichigo in my parents' stories would be angry. Furious. He wouldn't stand around. He'd already be outside trying to find out what happened." She glared at him and then wretched her hand free. "You're too calm," she growled. "I _know _you did it."

Ichigo was trying desperately to keep himself from doing just that. Hichigo's growing anger _definitely _helping. "You don't know how hard it is not to do just that," he told her tersely. "I'll find out what happened to her, and I'll get back at whoever did it. Trust me on that."

Koiyuki looked up, and met his eyes. She took a step back when she saw the unbridled fury in them. Swallowing, she nodded slightly. "Okay... maybe I do believe you."

Ichigo sighed heavily. What had happened? Who could possibly have a grudge on Rukia already? She hadn't _done _anything yet... had she? Had either of them unwillingly pissed off someone already? All they had done was eat dinner. Right? "You ought to," he told her. "Did Rukia say anything else that might've have actually told you who hurt her?"

Koiyuki shrugged. "I don't know," she replied slowly. She might have. I don't think so, though," she looked off to the side. "I just remember her saying some bullshit about taking a detour or something." She sighed, and leaned further back against the door. "To be honest, after I saw her face, I wasn't really paying attention. She said your name and I assumed it was your fault."

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Right. If she'd said your name in front of me, I'm sure I would have done the same thing." He leaned back away from her, against the sink. He glanced down at himself and went red in the face as he realized he was still in a towel. "Uh, listen," he stammered out. "Why don't we talk in the morning…." He suggested. "Tell me if Rukia tells you anything else, okay?"

Koiyuki frowned at him. "Uh… yeah, sure, whatever. You getting tired, Kurosaki?" she leered at him. Suddenly it hit her as she looked at him. Her face colored as she took in his well-toned, and still damp chest. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized just how good looking he was, and she was sure her face matched her hair. "Yeah, I'll, uh, see you in the morning, Kuro…saki…" she muttered and slid out the door.

Ichigo watched the girl fly out of the room, and a frown crossed his face. "_What was that about, King?" _

He shrugged. "I dunno," he muttered in reply. "We have to figure out who hurt Rukia," he told his Hollow."

"_And kick their ass!" _

Ichigo nodded slowly, beginning to pull his pajama top on. "Exactly," he sighed. "They're going to regret making that decision."

**End Chapter 14: The Noose**

_A/N: Again, my apologies to you. Thanks for the patience, and thanks for reading. _

_~Rose_


End file.
